Dark Encounters
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen - Horror AU: Emma Swan is a Paranormal Investigator on a show called 'Dark Encounters'. She thinks she has the coolest job in the world until vivid dreams of a beautiful brunette Princess brings her & her team to a site of a horrific tragedy. Will everyone make it out alive? Ghost Regina - Ghost Hunter Emma - Major character death(s) - SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so I'm busy working on a prompt that I was given and working on updates on my other stories but I had been working on this here and there for a while.**

 **This is a SQ Halloween fic. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays right behind Christmas and I've been wanting to do some holiday fics for a while so, here it is.**

 **This is a ghost story with lots of SQ romance and I plan for it to be really creepy. I'm heavily inspired by Stephen King, AHS, etc. I'm warning you guys that this is a love story but not a fairytale so read at your own risk.**

 **Summary: Emma Swan is a professional Hunter of the Paranormal for a show called "Dark Encounters" she loves her co-workers and thinks she has the coolest job in the world, but what happens when vivid dreams of a beautiful brunette princess brings her to a castle in a far off land and the site of a horrific tragedy? What things will she learn and will she be able to decipher what is fantasy and what is reality? Will everyone make it out alive?**

 **Warnings for language, violence, major character deaths, sexual content and mentions of other triggers that I will note on the chapters that apply. Rated for later chapters.**

 **I think I should warn you guys that Killian is in this. There's no C$. Emma is 100% gay in this and Killian is just their buddy and costar.**

 **Flashbacks/Dreams are in italics.**

 **I own nothing. Complete work of fiction, including all references. Enjoy.**

Dark Encounters

Chapter One

 _The sun seemed much brighter that day and the smell of spring flowers surrounded them as they raced through the field. Her love was leading the way and her white billowy dress flowed out around her feet as she chased the warmth of the sun. They loved the early spring days because it gave them a reprieve from being all couped up in the dark eerie castle that always felt much too cold. It was nice to feel some sun and fresh air on their skin. The birds were singing happily of course enjoying the day as well, a pleasant contrast from life within the quiet castle._

 _Midway through the field of flowers, the woman ahead of her stopped and turned to her. Her soft brown eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement. The woman's usually dark eyes had taken on more of a golden color in the sunlight. Her hands came up to her mouth as she giggled. Emma's brows rose and the brunette woman simply pointed ahead of her. She followed the woman's finger and smiled at what she saw. There, a few feet ahead of them was a young fawn. His light brown coat had little white spots and his wide black eyes were staring at the woman. The dark haired woman reached her hand out and the young animal began sniffing the air. It tilted its head and took a tentative step closer._

 _Emma who was observing a few feet away, crossed her arms over her thick leather covered chest and watched the interaction. The little deer touched her love's palm with its little black snout. It caused the woman to giggle. The animal looked up at the sound. He looked amused by it. It's little cotton tail began wagging rapidly and he leaned closer so she could pet him. The girl's hand stroked the animals head for a moment. Emma wished she could capture that moment and keep it forever but at least she had her memories. That's good enough. She would never forget the look on her love's face as she befriended the young animal._

 _There was a rustling coming from the edge of the field. They looked over to see a doe standing there watching closely. She didn't look concerned just curious. The little one spotted its mother then looked back at the woman who was petting him. It dipped its head in farewell then turned and began heading across the field to its mother._

 _They watched him go until he reached his mother and the two of them disappeared into the forest. Emma chuckled and turned back to the other woman just in time to catch her as she leapt into her arms. She let out a small 'oof' as they fell to the ground. The girl above her giggled and the sound was like music to her ears as it intertwined with the sounds of the forest around them. She was pretty sure that she had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman hovering above her glowing in the rays of the sun._

 _The girl's lips curled into a smirk and she leaned down, pressing her lips to Emma's in an almost innocent kiss. Those lips. She held in a moan at the softness and warmth of those sinful plump lips. Emma wrapped an arm around the woman's waist enjoying the feeling of the light lace material against her fingers. Her other hand reached up and cupped the girl's cheek as the kiss deepened. Her finger gently stroked the soft, velvet, olive skin and the woman sighed softly. There were moments like this -the sneaky ones where they slip away and the two of them have their secret encounters, that matter the most. It fuels the passion deep within them until neither of them can resist the temptation or get enough of each other._

 _Her hand slid around and tangled into the other woman's silky dark tresses. Then in one swift movement she flipped them so that the woman landed on her back and Emma was on top. She chuckled as the woman's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Emma said nothing but claimed her lips as her hand traveled down the woman's side, over her hip and down her thigh where she grabbed the back of it and squeezed the supple flesh roughly, pulling a moan from her love. She greedily swallowed it and lifted the woman's leg until it was bent all of the way back._

 _The woman just kissed her back enthusiastically as she began hiking up her dress higher until it was around her hips and she was exposed to her. Emma was thankful that her girl had forgone on a corset. She didn't need anything getting in the way as they..._

A loud banging caused her love's eyes to widen and then everything went black. Emma's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She recognized the surface she was lying on as her bed. She gasped deeply and her eyes darted around her surroundings. She was met with four familiar hideously wallpapered walls, a hideous burnt orange door and the ugly matching drapes covering the large windows with the mediocre view. She was back in her hotel room, deep in Romania. The curtains were drawn keeping the day out. She groaned and ran her fingers through her golden locks. There was another set of banging on the door. She said nothing but fell backwards, bouncing a little on the mattress. She covered her eyes with her arm. She woke up alone again.

She had that same dream again. She's been having them since she turned seventeen. It's been going on for four years. They're always the same. It always features a beautiful brunette woman, that's about nineteen or twenty with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She's always in regal gowns and sometimes she's wearing a crown. Clearly royalty. She's always looking at Emma with so much adoration and in a few dreams they've kissed and even held hands or sometimes they were a bit more intimate. Emma knows it's a dream but that doesn't explain why the feeling of the girl's flesh lingers on her fingers whenever they touch or how Emma could still taste her lips after they kiss. Emma touched her lips as if the woman's lips were still there. She couldn't help but touch them. It felt all so real. Almost like a memory in opposed to a dream but there's no way. The time frame doesn't add up. It's almost medieval. Knights, kings, queens and princesses. Emma was born in the nineties. Pop princesses, kings and queens.

But why was she falling in love with a woman that was a figment of her imagination? A woman she had never met? Despite the woman being fictitious, the love that Emma felt for her was very real. She knew that much. The odd part was that in all of the dreams she never gotten a name for her. Emma decided to just call her 'baby'. It fit.

The door to her room cracked open. She removed her arm and glared at the door. In popped a curly head. She rolled her eyes.

"What Graham?" She sighed. She didn't even have to see his face to know who it was. She could recognize that mop anywhere. She never understood why the kid refused to get a haircut.

"You up?" He asked tentatively as he stepped inside.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah. You made sure of that with your banging."

Graham chuckled. "I brought donuts." He held up the box like a peace offering. Emma sat up then and raised an eyebrow. She was completely interested then. Food. "There's a bear claw." He added with a huge smile.

"Now we're talking." Emma said. She reached out and made a grabby motion with her hands.

Graham chuckled and strolled across the room. He sat the box down on Emma's bed. Emma opened the box and plucked out a donut. She wasted no time biting into the delicious little flaky pastry. She groaned at the taste of glaze and the custard filling.

"Oh god." She sighed with her mouth still full.

He chuckled. "I know right?" He took a seat at the edge of the bed beside her legs. "Okay." He began and Emma looked up at him expectantly. She knew that he needed to tell her something. That would be the only reason that he woke her up so early. He wouldn't have risked his life disturbing her otherwise. He knows that Emma is usually a very happy person but she's not when she first wakes up especially when she is woken up before she's ready. "So I watched some of the tapes from our night in Vlad the Impaler's castle this weekend and there's some really good stuff." He said, getting right down to business.

Emma grinned. "Yeah?" That excited her. The castle of the infamous warrior has been one of their most famous locations yet. "Good ole Dracula gave us something good?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. The fans are going to love it. Especially your little army of fan girls."

Emma chuckled. "Great. Don't want the station to regret giving us a second season and the fans are really important."

Graham hummed as he nodded. "They'll love this." He handed over the tablet that he had trucked under his arm. Emma plucked it from his fingers. She looked down at the still image on the screen. There was a green figure surrounded by nothing but blackness. She continued to stare at the screen in shock. She had no idea what to expect.

She hit the little play button and the scene began rolling on. There was nothing but darkness down the long eerie corridor. Emma remembered clearly how dark and creepy it felt. It was always a chill everywhere they turned. Everything on the screen was still for a few moments then after a while a faint echoing clanking could be heard, it sounded like armour. Then in a flash, a bluish figure crossed the screen. Emma gasped. That was real. They don't have actors and they don't use special effects. They don't fake anything. Everything is one hundred percent authentic. That was a real figure, an apparition. She paused the video and looked up at Graham.

"That was a ghost." She giggled. "This is almost as good as the time we got that image in Elizabeth Bathory's tower." She added proudly. "Like.. dude." She slapped his arm and Graham laughed.

'A Night in Elizabeth Bathory's Tower' was one of Emma's favorite episodes of her show. She had never been prouder. It was by far one of the best episodes of season one. The crew got a clear image of a ghostly figure of a woman sitting at a vanity brushing her hair. They also got an EVP of the same woman saying how gorgeous Emma's blonde hair was. She also went on to ask about Emma and Lily's clothing. They explained as much as they could. She tsked, clearly not pleased with the answer she received. She only shopped speaking when they asked if the rumors of her killing maidens to bathe in their blood was true. She was clearly offended and had enough of interacting with the living at that point. She had been one of the most active spirits that they had ever encountered and luckily for them she wasn't aggressive. It made Emma wonder for a moment that maybe all the things she had learned about her were wrong. Either way it didn't matter now. Emma just hoped the woman could rest someday. Purgatory did not seem fun and Emma just hoped when her own time came, she could find the light.

"Cool, right?" Graham chuckled. "I'm going to put some scenes together and send it over to the station."

Emma nodded. "Alright and thanks, man."

He nodded. "No problem." He began to stand from the bed and he stretched. "Check your Twitter. Your fans are going crazy because you haven't been on in two days."

Emma laughed and Graham gave her a grin before he grabbed the box and exited the room. She shook her head and reached onto her nightstand for her phone. She unhooked it from the charger and unlocked the screen. She quickly tapped on the Twitter icon. She knew what she was going to see.

Emma had a small army of fangirls who pretty much liked Emma's swagger and thought she was a bad ass and a positive role model. That of course flattered Emma. She never thought she would be a role model but simply because someone looked up to her, she tried to be the best version of herself she could be. A few of her fans often spoke of Emma's beauty and body and considered her a heartthrob. Her arms became a topic of discussion from the few episodes that Emma had worn a tank top but the craziness picked up during the time she had been seen in a bikini and then in a sports bra and workout shorts. Her fandom began to grow fairly quickly. Some of which are actually fans of the paranormal and some are just fans of her. They have began to affectionately call themselves, 'Emmaholics'. Emma was quite amused by the name and she embraced it. She never thought she would have fans. All through high school she was known as the weird girl that believed in ghosts. Only Graham believed her because he had seen a few himself. The two of them dedicated their lives to proving to the world that the other side existed.

That's how Emma got the idea for the show. One day she and Graham had broken into an old abandoned insane asylum just looking for proof. They encountered an array of paranormal activity from poltergeist to banshees. Emma really disliked the banshees. The noise drives her nuts but there were a few apparitions. They even got a full EVP of a young woman screaming for help. The little kids they encountered were the scariest and giggled and whispered way too much. One even asked to play during the EVP. Emma agreed to a game of hide and seek which was difficult because they could see her but she couldn't see them. When they made it out of the building the next morning alive, they uploaded their encounters to the Internet and the rest was history. The comments and likes came pouring in. Most talking about how hot Emma was but some were actually interested in the spirits. That encouraged Graham and Emma to continue. They made a few more videos in various other locations. One of which was Salem at an infamous court house for the witch trials. There was a lot of crying there and misery. Emma had never felt such a depressed energy. It was heavy and it was dark but it pulled in more viewers. Slowly their fan base began to grow and the more videos they made.

One day they received a message from a guy from a television station asking if they could talk. They had a meeting with him and he offered them a big fat check if they would do a television show for him. After seeing the zeros on the check, Emma and Graham both agreed. Their conditions were that they used their own people for their crew. The man agreed so they hired their own friends. That's how the 'Dark Encounters' show began. Just a group of friends looking for answers to the questions that most people found unanswerable. Emma wasn't afraid. She never was. Some called it brave but she didn't agree. To be brave is to be afraid but to push through anyway. Is it really courageous if walking through a haunted hospital is like taking a stroll though the park?

Well either way, Emma was glad to find that she wasn't alone in her interest in the paranormal. She was glad that she and her friends weren't seen as weirdo freaks anymore. It was refreshing.

Emma finished her donut and settled back against her pillows and scrolled through her timeline. There wasn't much. Just Graham had posted a video clip from their night in Dracula's castle on Instagram. The fans are going to love that. She could see Killian and Neal interacting with a few of their fans. Lily was sending emojis feeding into the rumors that she and Emma were dating. Emma rolled her eyes at that. Lily was her good friend but they had no attraction to each other. They were better off as buddies.

Emma tapped on the icon to check her mentions and began scrolling through them. It was most of the usual. A few fans trying to get her attention. She hit the heart on a few of them just to brighten their day and continued down. She came across a video. It had hundreds of retweets and thousands of likes. There were two girls on the screen and they were smiling wide. The tweet above said 'For Emma'. Emma furrowed her brows and clicked play on the video.

Two girls were sitting in front of a webcam. They looked no older than fourteen or fifteen. They were wearing grimaces on their young faces and their matching blue eyes were wide.

"Hi Emma..." Both girls said in unison with happy waves and big smiles. Emma chuckled at that.

A redheaded girl with her hair pulled into a braid coming down her shoulder and a cute yellow shirt with a white daisy right in the middle, started speaking first. "Hi, I'm Amber." She said gesturing to herself. She then placed her hand on the girl's shoulder beside her. "This is my best friend Jenna." The blonde girl waved at the screen then.

"Hi. Emma." The girl said happily.

"Okay. We want to tell you a story about an investigation we did." The girl said before a short eerie pause. "Okay there's this school by my house."

"It's a Catholic school." The blonde girl beside her said.

"Our moms used to go there." Amber continued. "My mom didn't send me there because she said that there was something not right there... you see... she told me that she always used to see things or hear them."

Emma was really interested then. Catholic schools and churches are sometimes the places with the most paranormal activity. They're so old and they have so much history that some times it gets stuck there and can't leave.

"So..." The girl continued. "I didn't believe her so, two nights ago, Jenna and I went there with our guy best friend. We picked the locks on the surrounding gate and snuck in through one of the windows."

Emma nodded. She was totally impressed. Lock picking and ghost hunting. She had half a mind to hire them and take them on as interns.

"Once we entered, there was a chill in the air." Jenna explained. That's usually the case with haunted locations. For some reason the dead generate a coldness. "There was like a..." She gestured vaguely. "A feeling that felt like a rock in the pit of your stomach and it made the hair stand up on the back of my neck."

"Mine too." Amber agreed. "We climbed through a window in the basement. No one goes down there. Everyone's afraid of it." She shrugged. "We walked out of the room that we had climbed in through and that's when we saw it. A nun walked passed."

"Everyone was home." Jenna added. "It was late and the school was closed down. There was a chain on the front doors as well."

"There was just us." The girl said looking off. "Or we thought."

"We followed her and when we came to another hallway, she turned and looked directly at us. She said nothing then stepped into a room." Amber said. She leaned a little closer to the screen. "The door was closed." She added in a hushed voice. She sighed. "That wasn't it. After seeing our first apparition we wanted to leave but along the way back, doors started slamming. We started running to get away."

"We heard a baby crying." Jenna said. "The closer we got to the room we snuck in through, we started hearing a woman humming. When we reached the room we saw a woman sitting in a chair that wasn't there before. She was rocking a baby wrapped in a blanket. She looked up at us and smiled."

"It literally made goosebumps break out all over our skin." Amber added. "She stood up and that's when we all ran. We climbed back out of the window and ran straight home." She trailed off and looked directly at the screen. "Yesterday when I walked by the school on my way home, I saw the woman staring at me. She knows about us and I'm afraid she won't leave us alone now."

"We won't ever go back." Jenna said shaking her head. "Never again."

Amber nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid our ghost hunting days are over." She smiled softly. "But we attached a video below. It's of the woman with the baby. We thought you might like it, Emma."

"And perhaps you might want to investigate for yourself." Jenna added hopefully. That made Emma chuckle. She shook her head. Of course she would love to investigate. "Anyway, we only have like 2 minutes so we're going wrap it up. Emma, if you watched..."

"Thank you!" They said at the same time with a wave. Emma smiled as the screen went black. She was curious now. Ghost nuns and babies? She needed to find out more.

She followed their instructions and scrolled down through their mentions and there was another video. She assumed it was the one they had told her about. She hit play. There was some rustling in the background and all she could see was a black screen. She heard their sneakers as they squeaked across the floor. She heard the doors slamming and she jumped. Wow. She leaned closer as the camera headed into a room. There was a night vision setting on and everything looked green.

"Go." She heard a teenage voice say.

"I am." She heard a girl's voice. They began running again but that's when Emma heard it. A soft humming. She heard all three teens gasp. "Oh my god."

"Hello?" The boy said with a shaky voice.

The camera slowly turned around and there they saw it. A woman sitting on an old rickety chair. She was rocking back and forth holding a bundle in her arms. Emma's brows rose and she leaned forward to get a better look. The woman looked to be a full apparition but she was still see through at some points. She gave the children a smile then she raised a pale ghostly finger to her lips and "shhhed" them. She stood.

The kids all began screaming then. Emma could hear their shoes hitting the floor as they scrambled to get away. The screen was black as the kids tried to escape. There was a few thuds then a snap as the little window slammed shut. All that could be heard was panting then after a while they must have stopped running because they turned the camera around to face them. The boy was on screen first.

He laughed and exhaled. "What the hell just happened?" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We saw a freaking ghost."

"More than one." One of the girls said. He turned the camera on her then and Amber waved at the screen. Jenna popped up into the shot as well.

"Hey Emma." They both said in unison.

"Wasn't that cool?" Jenna asked with a giggle.

Emma laughed. The girls waved again and the camera cut off. Emma sat there, staring at the screen, processing it all. What she just saw was obviously real. She knew how to spot a fake and that was not it. Those little girls had experienced genuine supernatural activity. Emma was impressed but she needed to know more.

She clicked on Amber's profile and went to type out a direct message. She needed a location and a name of the school so she could look up the history. Maybe she and her crew could take a trip. She quickly typed up the message and sent it. All that was left was to wait for a reply.

She returned to her page and scrolled a little more. She liked a few more tweets and retweeted some just to make a few of her fans' days. She spent about twenty more minutes on Twitter then decided to try and get a little more sleep. She tossed her phone up onto the nightstand and then fell back against the soft pillow. She tucked her hands underneath the back of her head.

She laid there staring up at the ceiling blankly. She was tired. She let her eyes flutter closed and drifted back into sleep.

 _There she was again. The Dark haired beauty. She was staring up at her from where she laid on her back, rested on a bed of wild flowers. It was still bright and sunny all around them. Those bright brown eyes were gazing up at her with so much love and adoration that it broke her heart. Emma had never felt anything so intense. Desire burned within her and she was on fire. Her fingers continued exploring her love's body. Over every curve and valley. The woman beneath her was writhing and muttering in a foreign language but for some reason she understood her. She moved her kisses from the woman's throat and reconnected their lips. The younger of the two moaned softly. The knight just smirked and brought her hand up and rested it on the woman's breasts. She opened and closed her hand a few times massaging._

 _"Mi Amor." The princess whispered._

 _She smirked then and deepened the kiss. "Te amo." Emma muttered between kisses. "Te amo." She repeated softly._

 _The princess giggled and resealed their lips. They both melted into the kiss. The kiss was hot. Passionate and she felt it throughout her entire body. Her other hand began trailing down the woman's body and across her stomach. It found her inner thigh which she stroked gently. The woman beneath her sighed and her hips bucked. Emma chuckled as her fingers slipped inside of the woman's warm wet slit where she stroked up and down. The princess arched into her and moaned a little._

 _The knight chuckled as she slipped inside of her._

A small smile spread across Emma's lip as she traveled further into her dream.

* * *

Emma woke up a little after six in the evening. She got a good rest and was undisturbed. She dreamt about her beautiful brunette again. As usual she awoke drenched in sweat and soaked in other places as well. It was a vivid wet dream for sure. It was always recurring. She had dreamt about the girl so many times. She liked the dreams though and when the woman came to visit her in her dreams she didn't feel so lonely. She just wished she had a name for her. Something to call her dream girl. She also wished she had more time with her but she couldn't dream forever. She had to reenter the real world eventually.

She climbed out of bed and showered. She then changed into more comfortable clothes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She plopped back down onto her bed and grabbed her phone. She checked Twitter again to see that her little friends had replied. She opened the reply and her eyes widened at the all caps and array of emojis. She chuckled. Eventually in the next paragraph the girl had answered her questions.

Salem, Massachusetts and the school was called 'All Sainthood'. Emma grinned. She loved Salem Massachusetts. For one it was the home of the Salem Witch Trails. Now that is a terrible part of history but Emma had found a lot of paranormal activity there. For one the spirits are more talkative and less aggressive. She's had a back and forth conversation using an EVP with a young girl who was hanged for suspicions of being a witch. Even in death the young eleven year old girl was claiming her innocence. The little girl eventually found the light with Emma's help and she went home. Salem holds a lot of history and restless spirits dwell there a lot. She was all in.

She typed out a quick message thanking the girl and the girl replied back instantly asking if she was going to investigate. Emma laughed and explained she would. The girl then asked if she could tag along. Emma's brows rose. She remembered the girl saying her ghost hunting days were over. But why not? If she gets a signed form from her parents then sure. That would be an interesting episode. Bringing a fan along. She quickly replied back and told the fan what she needed done. She also told her that they will be in touch. The girl replied with happy emojis. Emma laughed and closed the app..

This could be fun. She has never encountered spirit nuns before and she was excited for that. It was like a whole new territory for her and she was ready to explore it. She quickly began sending out messages to her team. They needed to talk about this.

* * *

There was a knock at her door and Emma already knew who it was. He always arrived first. She just wished the rest of her team had the same enthusiasm that he did. The wooden door creaked open and in popped Graham's curly head. The scruffy man grinned when he saw her. She smiled back from her place at the window. Graham stepped in and went to shut the door but a hand stopped it.

"Watch it." Someone said and Graham rolled his eyes. Neal stepped in after him. He smiled at Emma. "Hey Em."

Emma and Graham met Neal in high school. Graham and Emma were already friends when Neal joined the school in junior year. He was the new kid and Emma and Graham were the weird outcasts so they all started hanging out. Neal was gung-ho about the ghost stuff and they loved that about him. They didn't find out about Neal's father's expertise in the dark arts until much later. His father practised Wicca and so did Neal's grandmother, Fiona. Once they met Neal's family they understood his interest in the other side. Although he didn't see his first ghost until they graduated and took a trip to London.

There they spent the night in a house where an entire family was supposedly murdered. Neal had a run in with one of the children. Luckily for him it was a good experience and the children were peaceful. But Neal was never the same after that. He wanted to see everything and run straight into haunted houses. Emma loved it and so did Graham. Neal became something of their navigator.

Everyone had their own job on their team.

Graham on the other hand was the muscle in case they ever needed to be protected. He carried holy water, a bible, crosses and he even had a cross tattooed on him. They were always safe as long as Graham was around. He also always knew of all exits for a safe get away but luckily for them they never needed it.

There was another knock on the door. Graham went to open it as Neal took a seat at a chair by the desk. Graham pulled the door open and in walked Lily and Killian. They both gave Emma huge smiles.

Lily and Killian were already friends when Emma, Graham and Neal met them. Emma had been in Florida going around asking for any stories of the paranormal when she met Lily at a coffee shop. Lily told her that her friend had lost his brother and his brother was haunting him. Emma of course was very interested but when Lily took her to Killian, Killian was reluctant. After some coercing Killian called for his brother. The departed young man showed up. He wasn't violent either but his pain pulled everyone around them into a deep depression. Killian told Emma that he wanted him gone. It was emotionally painful and he wanted his brother to rest so, Emma and Graham explained that to the spirit. The young man took it well and eventually went into the light. After that Killian became their friend and a part of their team. Lily was on board too and luckily for them she was a technology whiz. Lily is in charge of all of the cameras for the show. The audio and anything else they need. Lily is perfect at what she does.

And then there's Emma. Emma is the history whiz and she's great at investigating as well as finding out what she needs to know about the spirits and their locations.

All of them make a great team and each of their individual skills and their dedication is what made the show such a success.

"Okay guys." Emma said as she made her way over to the bed. She plopped down onto it and bounced a little. "So some fans sent me a vid."

"Okay?" Lily asked taking a seat on the bed beside her. Graham sat on the opposite side of her.

Killian took a seat on the desk beside Neal. They all gave her their undivided attention.

"Well... they told me about this old Catholic school in Massachusetts. Salem to be more specific..." Emma explained. "They snuck in and encountered multiple disturbances and apparitions. They sent me this video."

She held up her phone. All of her friends crowded around her. She hit play. As the video played through no one said a word clearly as amazed and shocked as she was. When the video finished Emma lowered her phone.

"Those images were real. Those were not special effects." Lily whispered.

Emma nodded. "Right. I want to go there."

"Let's do it." Neal said and the rest of the group whooped in agreement. Emma laughed. She knew they would be onboard.

"Nice. I'm going to do some research on the history of the school." Emma said. "Graham learn the layout," She instructed. Graham nodded. "Killian, I need you to get in touch with the school and our assistants." She said turning to the other guy. Killian nodded. "Neal, find the quickest route there." Neal grinned and gave her a little salute. She grinned back then turned to Lily. "And Lil, we're going to need lots of cameras and audio."

Lily laughed. "You got it, boss."

Emma grinned and looked around the room at her excited friends. She felt a bit of excitement fill her chest as well. This is going to be so awesome.

Dark Encounters returns to Salem...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'm going to try really hard to make this super scary. I promise. This is also a Halloween fic so updates will be sporadic until October. Then they will be more frequent and it will be finished by Halloween. Its not that long a story but it will be fun and quite the journey.**

 **I'm just wondering if anyone is actually interested in this so I posted this chapter as sort of a sample.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! We're in October. I can finally start updating regularly!**

 **Thanks for giving this story a chance. I've been wanting to write a horror story for a while.**

 **Warning for mentions of rape, murder and death.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing.**

 **:)**

Chapter 2

 _The throne room was bustling with commoners and royals alike. Emma stood at her post by the Queen's throne. She kept a close eye on the crowd, should there be a problem. She wouldn't think twice of defending her Queen or the princesses. Not only because it was her job but because she cared about them. She looked over at the pure gold throne on the right side of the queen's. She caught her princess' eyes. The young woman smiled at her and winked. Emma couldn't help but smirk back. She rested her hand on the back of the woman's throne. She stood close enough to inhale her scent of wildflowers and apples but not too close to cause any suspicion. Her love was dressed in a soft lavender gown made of what appeared to be the finest of silk. Her dark hair was pulled back into a long thick French braid and her diamond tiara sat atop her head. She was poised as usual but looked just about bored to tears. That made Emma smile a bit. She was still so young and had no interest in the life of a princess. She always told Emma that her life was boring and she would rather live like Emma. She wanted Emma to take her away. Emma would do that. There's nothing she wanted more._

 _Her thumb brushed the princess' shoulder. She heard the girl clear her throat. Emma smirked as her hand returned to the back of the throne. The princess shifted a little and her hands folded in her lap. Emma's eyes trailed across the other three thrones. On the Queen's other side sat her second to oldest daughter. She was slightly older than Emma's love. She was very blonde and often wore her hair up. She also had a thing for the color red, taking after her mother. She didn't really speak much or interact with Emma and Emma was fine with that. She was a brat. On the opposite side of Blondie was Red. The Queen's oldest daughter. She had a huge unruly mane of red hair and the biggest bluest eyes that anyone has ever seen. She had a thing for the color green and almost all of her dresses were made in that color._

 _It was easy to see that the queen had beautiful daughters but Emma only had eyes for one. The youngest. Who at the moment was getting antsy and was fidgeting. Emma's eyes darted to the queen just in time to see her hand cover her daughter's and squeeze._

 _Emma understood that. The Queen was telling the princess to behave herself. But the brunette girl didn't understand the meaning of the word. She watched the princess whisper something to her mother. Her mother gave her a look then leaned over and whispered something back to her. The girl nodded and smiled. The Queen smiled at her princess and kissed her cheek. The girl stood then. Emma automatically jumped into action. The girl was on the move._

 _The princess gave the crowd a small curtsy. The crowd of people bowed. She smiled and gave them a wave and was on her way. Emma saw a knight turning to leave to follow her. She made her way over to him and whispered that she'd go. The older man gave her a look._

 _"You two aren't subtle, you know." The man said in a thick English accent. Emma looked at the large burly man and furrowed her brow. "The eyes, the yearning looks, the subtle touches and you don't let anyone near her."_

 _Emma frowned. "I just... She needs to be safe."_

 _The man frowned. "I get it." He said with a nod. He gave her a little shove. "Now go."_

 _Emma laughed and jogged across the room to catch up to the girl as she slipped out through the large double doors. Emma followed her out into the dark corridor that was lit only by the torches above. "Where are you going?" Emma asked._

 _The princess turned around and smiled when she saw her. "My mother wishes for me to go focus on my studies for now."_

 _Emma smirked. "Would you like me to accompany you, my love?"_

 _The princess nodded. "Yes."_

 _With a small smile, Emma walked over to her princess and took the woman's hand. It wasn't lost to Emma how soft the princess' hands were compared to Emma's hardworking ones. Emma's hands were a bit course but the princess didn't care._

 _Her love looked up at her and smiled. Emma chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. They headed down the hallway. They walked up the winding staircase that led to the floor where all of the bedrooms resided. They went hand in hand to the bedroom right across from the Queen's. Emma leaned over and opened the door for her princess. The girl stepped inside and turned to give Emma a smirk._

 _Emma chuckled when the princess yanked her into the bedroom. She kicked the door closed with her boot._

"Swan." Emma felt a hand shove her shoulder. She slowly began to rouse.

"What the -"

"We're here." Graham said.

"Nice." Emma chuckled as she sat up in her seat to look out of the window.

She slept through most of the car ride. Not because she was tired but that was the only way that she could visit her mystery girl. She often found herself missing her when she couldn't dream of her. Sure it was unhealthy but Emma didn't care. She felt peace with her.

"You ready to do this?" He asked.

Emma nodded. They took a short break after Dracula's castle but then it was back to work. They were arriving in Salem to meet the two girls. They took a flight from California where they lived, to Boston. Despite being exhausted they were all ready to work. Paranormal disturbances wait for no one!

Emma was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. She was excited to get to the site. All of the energy and activity was promising. Besides she wanted to have a real brush with a spirit and she was all in.

She couldn't wait to see what they would find. It was Showtime.

Here we go.

* * *

They headed straight for the school. It was fairly easy getting permission and getting the school to agree to the show. They just made them swear to secrecy and to keep the school name off of television. Emma had no problem with that. They very rarely exposed sensitive information such as that when it was a school, church or a home. She of course didn't want to put anyone in danger. Well, anymore danger than already living/working at a haunted location. So they usually kept their mouths shut about anything private.

Emma loved the feeling of Salem. She could sense the constant presence there and it made her feel like a kid on Christmas. She was eager to see what she could learn from the spirits and the location itself.

They pulled up to the school and everyone climbed out of the suv. Emma looked up at the building. She cupped a hand over her brow to shield her eyes from the setting sun as she examined the place. It was built of mostly old white and brown bricks. It was chipped here and there. The gates right outside were rusty and wearing. There was a huge cross at the top of the building. Right outside was a statue of the virgin Mary with her head bowed and palms pressed together in prayer. Emma squinted. Alright.

The big wooden doors were painted a blood red and it seemed out of place compared to the rest of the building. It was odd but the building was old. Some things weren't going to match due to past patch jobs.

That confused her but she didn't have time to dwell on it because a loud thud distracted her. She looked over to see her crew unloading the truck. They had most of it unloaded and Lily was ordering them around.

"You break it, you bought it." Lily said seriously. "This kind of equipment doesn't grow on trees." Killian opened his mouth to sass her and she popped him in the back of his head. "Neither does money." She hissed pointing a finger at him.

"Mean." Neal grumbled as he sat a tripod on the street.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at Emma. "I mean..."

Emma laughed. "Hey don't look at me. You're the one that didn't want the interns to come."

"I should have let them. At least the girls can do this properly." Lily placed a hand on her hip. "These idiots can't get anything right."

"Hey, these idiots have ears." Neal shot back.

"And feelings." Killian added.

Graham shook his head and hauled his duffle out of the back of the truck. He slung the strap across his chest. "I'm not at idiot." He said shutting the car door.

Lily said nothing but rolled her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small camera. She flicked it on and started heading towards Emma. Emma shook her head with a smile. She knew what was coming. She looked up. The sun was setting. That would give them plenty of shadows, giving the image an eerie feel.

"Hey Emma." Lily said getting right up in her face. "Wanna say something?"

Emma stood directly in front of the camera and combed back hair that had fallen in her face. She cleared her throat. "Okay Hey..." She turned directly to the camera. "This school is a well-known Catholic school located in Salem, Massachusetts. If the thought of Salem and the witch trails is not eerie enough for you, this school was also once a home for unwed mothers. You see in the past whenever a woman who was not married or was considered underage would become pregnant, her parents would sometimes send her away to avoid the embarrassment of dealing with their pregnant child." She pointed behind her to the school. "Sometimes to a place like this. Sometimes the girls will have the babies and go about their lives. Other cases the nuns and the priest would take the children and give them to a family that was considered more fit."

Emma was heartbroken when she first read the history of the church turned school. Emma understood many things now. For one why the young woman was still there with her baby and why the nuns hadn't wanted anyone there. Even in death the mothers still loved their children and the nuns still held the guilt.

"A few of the mothers couldn't bear the thought of separating from their children so would sometimes kill the new babies and themselves. Most of the time the deaths would be tucked away and kept secret. They would bury the mothers and children in unmarked graves and tell the families that the girls left." Emma continued. "But the thing is this, here's when it gets really creepy. In the late 1800's, a young girl gave birth to a daughter. Even before birth the girl was attached to the baby. There was nothing she wanted more than her child. But her family did not want the child which was a result of a family member raping the girl. She had nowhere to go after the birth of her baby if she kept her. That was a problem for the church so when the baby was born she was given up. The girl fell into a deep depression, some even say that she lost her mind and began dabbling in the dark arts. Regardless, the girl went home but never arrived there. She vanished into thin air. They searched for her but eventually gave up and considered her lost. Time went by though as if nothing horrible had happened but three years later on the day that would have been her daughter's third birthday, she returned to the church. The nuns were surprised by her suddenly showing up but invited her in. They fed her and gave her a place to sleep but later that night, the young woman awoke and pulled out a knife. She slowly began going from room to room slaughtering each nun in their sleep. She then went on to kill the priest. She left the other mothers untouched. After her job was done, she went to the room where she gave birth to her daughter and hung herself. Her suicide note explained that her daughter died in a fire three months after she was given away and if she would have stayed with her, she would have lived. She also explained that she didn't mind going to hell as long as they all went with her."

"Ohh." Lily sighed. "That's some creepy shit."

Emma chuckled. "Right..." She shook her head. "That poor girl."

"Swan!" Emma looked over at Killian. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to where two girls were walking up behind him. Emma smiled and Lily lowered the camera.

"Your fans are here." Lily chuckled. Emma grinned. She was excited for this. She's never took her fans on an investigation before.

The girls waved excitedly at Killian and Graham. Graham gave them a wink while Killian waved back. Neal nodded at them. The girls seemed happy to see them but not exactly starstruck.

Emma and Lily headed over to the girls. Upon seeing Emma, the girls' mouths fell open and they waved excitedly at her. Emma smiled and waved back. They ran over to her giggling. They didn't hesitate before wrapping her in a hug. Emma gave them both a squeeze. They stepped back and looked up at her. The little blonde one was bouncing on her heels.

"Hi Emma." Amber said brightly.

"Hey girls." Emma said with a smile. The girls grinned back at her.

"This is yours." Amber said handing over two pieces of paper. Emma took it and unfolded it .She read it carefully. It was the forms she needed signed.

"Thanks kid." Emma said. She handed them over to Lily.

"And this." Jenna said handing over a little white stuffed animal for her. Emma accepted it and took a look at it.

She chuckled. It was a stuffed Casper. "Thank you, girls."

The girls blushed and giggled.

"Now." Lily said. "Are you guys ready to see some ghosts?"

The girls cheered and Emma chuckled. "Let's do it but first I have to brief you ladies." She said seriously.

The girls gasped and leaned in close preparing to hang onto every word that Emma said.

* * *

The group split up immediately after entering the creepy old building. Emma and the girls took one floor of the school while Graham took another, Killian took one and Lily and Neal took the basement. Emma ordered cameras in every room in the basement since that's where most of the activity is since that's where they kept most of the expectant mothers and where the nuns had died. That's also where the girls had the encounter. She knew that if they didn't find anything anywhere else, she would get something down there.

She hoped to get a few EVPs and maybe some images. She really hoped to contact the spirit that was harassing Amber. She wanted to tell her to leave the child alone.

"I know your whole story." Amber said from behind Emma.

They ended up in a classroom. A large blackboard was at the front, an old wooden desk was off to the corner and the desks were heading back in rows of five. It was dim and it gave Emma a weird feeling in her gut.

The school was creepy as hell.

"Me too." Jenna added. "We've been following you since the beginning. We used to watch your YouTube videos."

Emma looked over her shoulder at the smiling girls. "Yeah?"

They both nodded. "Yeah it was nice to see someone who believed in ghosts for real that wasn't a complete dork." Amber said.

Emma snorted. "Well I wouldn't say I'm not a dork." She grunted a little as she snapped the camera into place. "Check the monitor for camera five."

Jenna looked down at the screen of the black tablet she had in her hand then back up at Emma and gave her a thumbs up. "Working."

Emma nodded and hopped down off of the desk she had been standing on. "Awesome." She grabbed the rest of the cameras. "Let's go. We have to put the rest up and meet the team at the office."

"This is so cool." Amber said following Emma out of one room and into the hallway. "None of my friends believed me until you followed us on Twitter."

"Yeah.. well..." Emma said as she headed into another room. "I thought it would be cool."

"I agree." Jenna giggled. "I hope we see something tonight."

"Same." Emma agreed as she climbed up onto the desk. She attached the next camera and began climbing down. A sudden slam echoed throughout the room and shook the walls. It caused the girls to scream and Emma to jump. They looked towards the old wooden door. It was closed. Emma felt the hair stand up on her arm and a cool chill went through her. "Looks like we're going to get our wish."

"Was that...?" Amber asked.

"Well it's just us up here and there's no draft so I'd say yes, a ghost." Emma said dryly. "Look, we're not here to hurt you." She said into the room. She reached into her back pocket to grab her little EVP recorder. She hit record. "Are we disturbing you?" She asked. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" She paused a moment before hitting the play button. Nothing but silence. She sighed in disappointment. Of course. "They're not in a chatty mood, I see." She pocketed the device again and pulled out the little camera. It picked up spectral presence by infrared. If there are any figures in there, they would see them through the camera there. She scanned the whole room and came up empty. She looked over at the girls who looked rattled. "Come on."

She set up the rest of the cameras in silence. The girls were thoroughly shaken up. Emma offered to let them leave and even take them home but they refused. Clearly they didn't want to look like chickens in front of their idol. Emma gave them both hugs and they headed back to meet the rest of the group.

"Aye!" Emma said as she entered the office. The girls giggled as they followed her. Graham and Killian looked up and whooped. Graham chuckled from his place at a teacher's aid's desk.

The office wasn't that large. There were a few desks that obviously belonged to the teacher's aids. There were phones and a computer settled down on them. Towards the back were two offices, one on each side. Obviously belonging to the principal and vice principal. Near the entrance were two long benches, supposedly where the children sit when they're waiting to see the principal. Emma had sat there many times in high school.

"Emma, Amber and Jenna make a triumphant return." Killian chuckled.

Emma smiled. "We had an encounter."

"Yeah." Amber said excitedly. "It slammed the door on us."

Killian's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

Emma nodded. "Yep. We were too noisy and scared it, clearly."

"It was creepy." Jenna added. "It's like my blood ran cold."

"Nice." Graham said with a clap of his large hands. "Was it hostile?"

Emma shook her head as she took a seat beside Killian on a wooden bench. The girls followed suit. "Just scared I think."

Graham nodded. He then looked at the girls. "How are you enjoying working with Emma?"

They both giggled. "It's fun." They said in unison.

"She's so cool." Amber added.

"She's pretty cool." Graham chuckled. "But I'm way cooler." He whispered causing the girls to giggle.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Both men chuckled. Emma crossed her arms and leaned back against the bench.

Lily and Neal returned a few moments after. They looked winded like they had been running. Emma sat up and watched them, interested.

"Guys!" Neal gasped out. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We heard humming." Lily rushed out. "And then when we turned around we saw a woman pass us holding a baby."

"It's probably your spirit." Emma said looking at the girls sitting beside her. Both girls shared a look then looked back at Emma. Emma looked back at Lily and Neal. "Show me."

Lily nodded and brought her tablet over to Emma. She sat it in Emma's lap. Emma looked at camera thirteen. She saw a flash of white move behind Neal and Lily. She rewinded it and slowed it down. There it was. It was the woman the girls had seen. Emma looked back up at her friend. "Did you try an EVP?"

Lily shrugged. "She didn't wanna talk."

Emma bit her lip and groaned. "Rude." She grumbled. She looked back down and began flicking through the cameras looking for her. Of course she was nowhere to be found. Emma groaned in frustration and handed the tablet back.

"What do we do now?" Graham asked. Lily walked over to the desk and hoped onto it while Neal took a seat on the floor.

"We wait." Emma shrugged.

The entire room all chatted in agreement.

* * *

 _The fingers interlaced with her own tightened their grip as the princess arched off the bed and a soft moan escaped her. Emma smirked as she continued flicking at the wet flesh with her tongue, tasting and pulling more sounds of ecstasy from her love. The princess' walls clutched her fingers, trapping them inside of her soaked entrance. Emma knew what that meant, she was so close. She picked up the pace and began slamming her two fingers into the woman. The princess growled and began rolling her hips, meeting each stroke. Wave after wave of her hot juices coasted Emma's fingers. She wrapped her mouth around her little needy bud and sucked hard. That pulled a surprised gasp from the Princess. She growled and began riding Emma's face. Emma smirked. It only took a few a more thrusts and a strategic curl of Emma's fingers before the princess was pulled into an intense orgasm with a cry of a name that sure as hell was not Emma's. Emma didn't stop though. Clearly unfazed by it or it was nothing out of the ordinary._

 _Either way Emma simply began kissing her way up her love's body. She didn't didn't leave an inch of skin untouched by her lips. The princess giggled when she began kissing the valley between her breasts. The girl squeaked when Emma reached her clavicle and licked a trail up to her throat where she began nipping. The princess giggled some more. It caused a smirk to form on Emma's lips._

 _"Arden." The princess whispered into her ear. Emma looked up at her. "I love you."_

 _Emma's smirked and her heart almost exploded at those words. "And I love you." She whispered. She leaned in to kiss the princess. Their lips met softly and only for a moment._

 _There was a tap on the door. Emma broke away and looked down at the princess with wide eyes. That's not good. The princess cleared her throat._

 _"Yes?" She called._

 _"Excuse me, Princess Regina." Came the voice who Emma assumed was the older guard from earlier. "The Queen is headed your way so if your knight is in there."_

 _The princess looked back up at Emma._

 _"Thanks." Emma said with a grin. She climbed off of the princess and climbed out of bed._

 _"Where are you going?" The princess asked._

 _"Nowhere." Emma replied. "Just getting dressed just in case."_

 _The princess nodded. She said nothing else as she watched Emma put on her armour. Emma slipped the thick leather boots on and went to stand but she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. A soft kiss was pressed to her cheek and the smell of flowers flooded her senses. Another kiss was pressed to her throat and she chuckled._

 _"Behave." Emma scolded lightly. She was honestly the only one allowed to speak to her princess in such a way. "You wouldn't like for your mother to find us this way. You aren't even dressed."_

 _The princess pouted. "No. I don't want her to punish you."_

 _"Good." Emma said as her hand came up and tapped the girl's arm. "Let go."_

 _The princess hesitated but eventually did what she was told. "I love you." She whispered for the second time.._

 _Emma turned around and smiled. Those big brown eyes were watching her closely. She leaned in close and pecked the girl's lips. The princess leaned in for another kiss. Emma allowed it a moment longer before she pulled away. She pressed her forehead against the other woman's. She reached up a hand and combed her fingers through the silky strands of her love's hair. "I love you more than words can say. Now get dressed."_

 _The princess sighed. "Alright."_

 _"Good." Emma pulled away then and went to stand her post by the bedroom door. Regina eyed her for a moment watching her go into knight mode. Emma raised a brow and Regina nodded._

 _She watched with rapt attention as the princess climbed out of bed. The silk sheets falling off of her revealing her bare body. Emma bit her lip at the sight. The girl seemed disinterested or unaware as she walked over to her large wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue dress. She didn't bother to put on a corset. She was in a rebellious mood obviously. Emma stayed quiet as the woman dressed. She was done in a manner of moments. She gave Emma a smile and wink. Emma chuckled with a shake of her head._

 _The princess sat back on her bed and grabbed the book on her nightstand. She laid back against the pillows and there was nothing that Emma wanted more than to climb into bed with her and pull her into her arms but she couldn't. It's just the way things were._

 _There was a tap on the door. She knew who it was. She checked to make sure that Regina was decent. The princess didn't bother to look up, trusting in her to protect her. Emma said nothing but pulled the door open. She bowed her head as the Queen poked her head into the room. The woman spotted her daughter quietly reading and nodded in satisfaction._

 _"Very well." The woman said. She then leaned back and stepped away from the door. The sound of her heels could be heard heading down the hallway. Emma closed the door and blew out a breath.._

 _"She just wanted to check up on you, huh?" The knight asked as she crossed the room. She plopped down onto the bed. Her princess giggled and wrapped herself around her her again. Emma grinned wide._

 _"Arden." The Princess whispered._

 _"Yes, my love?"_

 _"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to sleep alone."_

 _"Of course, my princess Regina." Emma replied. "Anything for you."_

 _Princess Regina giggled and plopped a kiss on her cheek causing her to laugh. Moments like this meant everything._

A cold chill caused Emma to wake up with a gasp. She blinked a few times and glanced around the room. Her entire team including the girls were staring at the doorway with wide frightened eyes. She followed their line of sight and her own eyes grew to the size of saucers. She gasped. A head was poking into the office. It was a class three spectral figure. It eyed them for a moment and they all remained completely still. It's eyes locked with Emma's. Emma took him in. Judging by its attire, it was the priest. Emma stood to her feet. He looked worried and quickly exited the room.

"No wait." Emma whispered as to not worry him. She chased him out of the office. She heard the sound of Graham's boots following her. She didn't look back as she chased the floating apparition down the hallways. She saw the ghostly white figure heading around a corner. She broke out into a jog as to not lose it. She could hear the sounds of the rest of her team. He turned another corner and Emma hooked it sharply. He continued to stroll down the hallway until he stepped through a door. That caused Emma to freeze right there in place. She will never get used to seeing that.

Emma's heart was racing and there was still a chill in the air indicating that he had just been there. Emma looked back at her team just as they caught up to her. Only Neal, Graham and Killian came. Lily must have stayed back with the girls. She wiped off her sweaty palms on her jeans. She reached for the knob and looked back at the guys. She couldn't exactly see their faces but she knew that their eyes were as wide as hers. Killian was shining the flashlight on her and Neal was holding the camera. Graham gave her a nod. Emma inhaled and exhaled. She had no idea what she was going to encounter of the other side of that old wooden door but that was the exciting part.

She turned the knob and pulled the door open. She expected to see him standing there but she was instead greeted with a pitch black classroom. That was like all the others.

Killian shined the light in but it was more than obvious the room was empty. She frowned. He didn't leave. She stepped into the room and Graham followed. She grabbed the little recorder from her back pocket. She hit the record button.

"Hey. I'm Emma." She said to the room. "Who am I speaking to?"

There was complete silence.

Emma sighed. "I'm not here to hurt you. Don't be afraid." She said. "Can you tell me why you're still here? Are you dead? Were you murdered?" She waited a moment then pressed play.

"She did it." A gravely voice said back. Emma felt those chills again "She killed us. I heard them screaming and I couldn't save them. This is my punishment. I am damned to purgatory."

Emma frowned. He was obviously talking about the girl. He knew he was dead and thought he was being punished. She wanted to help him. "You couldn't find the light?"

"She wouldn't let me go."

"Who?"

"The young woman who killed us. She makes us stay. It's her punishment for us."

Emma's heart broke. She's heard of this before. A ghost haunting another. Trapping them on earth. It's a terrible fate. "Where is she?"

"The basement." He answered. "Don't go there. She's angry. So much evil."

"I can handle myself." Emma said back. "But thank you for speaking with me, father."

"You are welcome."

Emma pocketed the recorder. She and the team piled out of the room. "Did you get that?" She asked Neal. Neal shook his head and slapped his own face. He was obviously in shock.

"Yeah."

Emma nodded. "Good." She was feeling that rush again. The rush she felt whenever she confronted a spirit. "Let's go." She said. She accepted the flashlight from Graham and broke out into a jog down the hallway. She could hear the guys following in the darkness. They raced down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Emma didn't stop. She had to encounter this young woman. She managed to frighten a priest. She had to see what they were up against. They headed to the staircase that lead to the basement.

As they reached the bottom floor there was a static on Graham's walkie talkie. "Hey guys." Lily said into the device. Graham took it out of his pocket.

"What's up, Lils?" Graham said back into it.

"I'm picking up a lot of activity down there." She said back.

"Are you watching us?" Emma asked only half teasing.

"Yes." Lily replied. "On the cameras."

"Stalker."

The rest of the guy's chuckled. Emma shook her head and pushed the door open. The hallway was automatically freezing and there was a thick fog. Both signs of paranormal activity. She carefully moved around trying hard not to disturb anyone. She heard a door slam just as something brushed passed her. Wow. Emma lifted up the EVP.

"Is there anyone out here with us?"

"Hello." That was a child clear as day, nearly startling Emma to death.

"Hi, honey. I'm looking for a nun."

"They're around here but they don't talk much." The child replied.

Emma frowned and looked back at Graham. The children were always more active than adults. "Maybe you can help me."

"I can try."

"I'm looking for a girl."

"Clara?"

"Is that her name. She did something really bad a few years ago." Emma decided to spare the details.

"Clara." The child confirmed. "She is in the room all the way in the back. Anyway I am going to play. I saw some girls upstairs."

"How old are you?" Emma asked curiously.

"Eight."

"Go on." Emma chuckled. She hit the button again and got no response. She must have gone off. Emma took Graham's walkie. "Hey Lily."

There was a crackle. "Yep?"

"You have a young spirit headed your way."

"A what?"

"A spirit of a kid." Emma replied. "She expressed interest in the girls in the EVP."

"Um..." Lily sounded worried. "Did Graham leave a cross?"

Graham took the walkie. "Yeah. Check the desk I was at."

"Found it." Lily said finally.

"Good." Graham said. "Good luck."

"You too." Lily said back.

Graham pocketed it. Encountering young curious spirits wasn't anything new to them but it was for the girls and she didn't want them to get too scared when things started moving around or they started hearing things.

But her and the guys were on a mission. They continued down the hallway. All that could be heard was The sound of their boots. A door could be heard opening and closing. Emma sighed when they reached the door at the end.

It took her a moment but she stepped inside. She could make out the small room. There was a bed, desk and wardrobe. That was it. Emma looked over and saw a shadow in the corner then it vanished.

She lifted the device. "Is Clara here?" She paused giving her a chance to respond. The room began shaking and Graham reached into his back pocket to grab a cross. Emma reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Telling him it was okay. A candle was knocked over and the chill increased in the room. "Hi Clara. I'm Emma. These are my friends. We don't want to hurt or intimidate you, alright?"

She pressed play and there was a small crackling as there was a pause. A soft echoing voice rippled throughout the room. "They took her." She said. "They took her and now she is gone forever."

Emma's brows shot into be hairline. She sounded panicked. Hurt even after all of this time. "Clara, your daughter. Do you mean your daughter?"

"Yes. She burned. I hadn't nothing to bury." Her voice sounded tight, almost pained.

Emma's heart broke. No wonder the girl had a psychotic break. She couldn't imagine her pain. "I'm so sorry."

"Those nuns had to... pay." The voice said darkly. "They all have to pay for what they did."

"And they did pay." Emma said. "You made them pay."

"Yes and I'm still paying." The voice screamed. Just then the room started shaking again and fog clouded their vision. "Oh god!" The girl cried.

"Shhh..." Emma soothed. "You don't have to pay anymore. Just go into the light."

There was an even longer pause. "What if..." she trailed off.

"Your daughter might be waiting for you." Emma insisted. "You should go to her."

"I can't. She would know what I have done." The voice was filled with sorrow and pain. Emma's heart broke.

"You're her mother." Emma pointed out. "It will be okay."

"I'm not ready."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"I will like to be alone now." She said resolutely.

Emma smiled. She knew not to aggravate or provoke a spirit especially that of a violent person so she accepted this.

"Okay. Thanks for talking with us."

When she pressed the button that time there was nothing. The girl clearly had left.

Emma turned back around and faced the guys. Emma smiled into the camera that Neal had on her.

"Okay so..." She began combing her fingers through her hair. "We just encountered Clara. The spirit of the distraught heartbroken girl who massacred the residents of this convent. She was very vocal but she's obviously still in a lot of pain. She's apparently keeping the other spirits trapped here and she refuses to crossover." She shrugged. "It's her decision. She'll do either when she's ready."

Emma patted Neal who was still frozen in shock on the shoulder. Killian and Graham high fived. That was some of their best footage. They've never encountered anything like it.

"Okay." She said. "Let's head upstairs." She wanted to show Lily and the girls what they had found. She was bursting with excitement.

The guys nodded in agreement. That basement was starting to creep them out. The doors began slamming again. Emma chuckled and she and the crew began jogging up the stairs.

They walked back down the hallway and into the office. As soon as Emma entered, she could see the pale scared looks on the three women's faces. Emma raised a brow and put her hands on her hips

"You three look like you've seen a ghost." Emma said in a teasing tone..

"Two." Lily corrected. "Three if you count the infant that the woman was holding."

"Ghost lady came back?" Emma asked suddenly curious.

Lily nodded. "She said that Amber reminded her of her little sister. I explained that Amber was not and that she was scaring her."

"And?"

"She left." Lily said with a shrug.

Emma pursed her lips. "Damn it. I can't believe I missed that." She wanted to kick herself. "What about the little girl?"

Lily laughed. She gestured to the chalkboard behind them. In white chalk there was a drawing of flowers and butterflies. There were clouds and grass. Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline. That was clearly the work of a child. "Wow."

Lily chuckled. "We've seen ghosts."

Emma laughed and looked over at the girls. "So how do you like ghost hunting?"

The girls looked at her and their faces lit up. "It's awesome!" They said in unison.

Emma grinned. "Hell yes it is. I have something to show you but I want to sit down for a sec."

The girls nodded. Emma walked back to the bench where she had been laying down. She plopped down into the seat and let out a long sigh. She laid her head back against the wall. It had been an eventful evening. She was amazed and she was so excited to share it with her other fans and the world. They made a break through. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. She managed to tire herself out as well. She's had enough excitement and she just needed to rest her eyes for a moment and reflect.

"Come find me, my love." She heard whispered into her ear and it was clear as day. Emma sat up and looked over. Of course there was no one there. Regina wasn't real but that certainly was her voice. She's heard it enough times in her dreams.

Images of the beautiful princess flashed across Emma's mind as soon as her eyes were closed. The beautiful smile here. Big brown eyes. She was falling deeper in love with her as time went on and she was starting to feel less and less like a dream. She seemed so real and that name that she called Emma felt so familiar. Arden. It just felt right. It felt more like her than Emma.

"Arden..." The voice whispered again and her eyes widened further. That was it. It was her.

Emma frowned. She had to get to the bottom of this. Once their time in the school was wrapped up, Emma needed to find answers. She even had a name for her mystery woman.

Regina.

She planned to find out why she kept dreaming of her. She wanted to know who she was and why she was so significant.

Emma knew exactly just where to begin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Everything will be explained..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some serious technical difficulties. I will update multiple chapters to make up for it. :)**

 **Mentions of murder and suicide.**

 **as always. Flashbacks are in italics.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Emma knew exactly who to go to when she had questions about dreams. As a paranormal investigator, it was always important to have contacts. People to give a bit more insight when they couldn't put all of the pieces together on their own. Neal's grandmother always had answers for things of the supernatural variety. She knew how to interpret dreams and she was in contact with the other side so, she could easily get the answers from someone who sees and hears everyone. Fiona refused to discuss supernatural topics over the phone so, unfortunately for Emma, she had to return to her hometown. The place where she was bullied and harassed for most of her childhood for being different and having the ability to feel and see things that others couldn't. Fiona Gold always told Emma that she was special and she should be proud of the fact that she saw the world the way it truly was. Emma was thankful for her gifts. She's not one of these people who are walking through life without seeing the spirits around them.

She never understood how people could think that a plate crashing to the floor when it's nowhere near the edge of the table could be a mistake, or the door slamming when there's no draft and all of the windows are closed could be the wind, or the footsteps in the attic could just be the house settling. The truth was right there. People just had to choose to see it.

Emma always did. Her eyes were always open.

There was no place she hated more than Storybrooke, Maine and if she wasn't so lost, she wouldn't even consider returning. Too many bad memories of getting bounced around from home to home. No one wanting to talk to her. No one wanting to be near her. This is the place that almost made her think it was wrong to be unique. If it hadn't been for Graham and Neal, she wouldn't have ever gotten through it. They were some of the only positive things about that place.

Emma's vintage yellow bug cruised the streets of the old sleepy town that seemed to be frozen in time. Everything still looked exactly the same as it did when Emma left. She didn't expect those small minded people to be very big on change though. Boring is good in their simple minds. Emma gripped her steering wheel tighter hoping she wouldn't see anyone that darkened her past when she was younger or better yet, they wouldn't see her. She would be so tempted to run them over with her car. Her shoulders were tense and her lips were pressed into a tight line. She always became instantly stressed when she returned to Storybrooke. She hated that place. Then again, who didn't?

She managed to reach her destination without incident. She pulled up to the old worn house ahead of her. The grass had grown out of control on the lawn. Vines had taken over the structure and the wood was chipping. It definitely looked the part of a witch's house. Fiona Gold was not a witch though. Wiccan was more the word for it. She dabbled in magic but mostly for healing spells. Good health, fertility, that sort of thing. She also could get in touch with the other side at times. When they were in a talking mood, that is.

She is the only one that would be able to tell Emma who this mystery woman was and whether Emma was going completely batshit or not. Emma wanted to know whether if that presence was real or if she had imagined it.

Emma hopped out of her car. Thankfully it was the middle of the day on a weekday so no one was out and about on the street for her to run into. She only wanted to see one person that day. She quickly headed across the sidewalk to the large house. She slowly opened the rickety gate causing it to yawn loudly. She closed it quietly and began walking up the path. She felt like she was walking through a jungle with the overgrown grass. She walked quickly for fear a wild animal would pounce on her and jogged up the porch steps. The old wood groaned under Emma's weight. She went straight for the front door and raised her hand to knock but someone clearing their throat caused Emma to freeze right there with her first raised in the air, mere inches from the door. Emma turned towards the sound.

Her frown turned into a smile when she saw Fiona sitting in a black rocking chair on the porch. The woman hadn't aged a day since Emma had last seen her a few years ago. She smiled at Emma and Emma grinned back.

"Hey Mrs. Gold." Emma said with a little wave as she stepped closer to the older woman. "How have you been?"

The woman chuckled. She was in a long form fitting black dress that stopped at her ankles and a black large vintage hat that covered most of her face. Her long dark hair was coming down her shoulders straight, giving off a bit of Morticia. "Well I was doing fantastic before you called me Mrs. Gold." She pointed out dryly.

Emma laughed. She never liked being called 'Ms.' or Mrs.' She claimed that it made her feel old. Although she is a grandmother that looks younger than her grandchildren but oh well. "Sorry. Fiona."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Emma nodded. "Sure." The woman waved a towards the rocking chair beside hers. There was a small table with a tray and a tea set between them. Emma sat down in the chair and Fiona began pouring her tea. Emma smiled at the woman and thanked her as she handed her the cup. "You knew I was coming by?" She asked.

Fiona smiled with a nod. "Well I didn't know it was you but I knew I was going to have company today. The spirits were abuzz."

Emma listened as she added sugar and honey to her tea. "Well, I need to know about one in particular."

Fiona nodded. She looked instantly interested. "Alright. Go on." She said leaning closer.

Emma sighed. "Okay. Well there's this girl who keeps visiting me in my dreams. She's been doing it for a while now. I can feel her and I miss her when I wake up. It's like I'm..." She trailed off. "Then the other day, she spoke to me while I was awake."

Fiona's eyes widened. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "I thought she was a dream until that happened."

"Wow." Fiona breathed.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "What does it mean? Who is she?"

Fiona frowned and sat her teacup down. "Well it could mean that she is very real. She could just need your help because you have a gift."

Emma became instantly concerned. "Is she trapped?"

"She is. All spirits are. Trapped between life and death. Our world and theirs." Fiona explained.

Emma frowned. "What do I do?"

"What is her name?" Fiona asked. "I'm assuming she's told you her name by now."

"Regina." Emma replied. The witch nodded.

"Let's see what she needs." Fiona said as she turned around in her seat, straightening her posture against the back of the chair. Emma watched as the woman shut her eyes. "Hello." She whispered. There was a sudden gust of cold wind when Fiona apparently made contact. Emma looked around and noticed that the wind was blowing nowhere else but in that one area surrounding them. The grass was completely still and so were the leaves on the trees. The fairy pinwheel on the lawn didn't move either but the wind chimes were going nuts. The hair stood up on Emma's arms then and she heard faint voices whispering. "Not all at once." Fiona said firmly. "I'm looking for a young woman named Regina. She's been in contact with Emma Swan."

Emma watched on and Fiona fell silent and listened. The woman didn't move. "Excuse me." The woman said. Emma saw the smirk on her face. "Princess Regina."

Emma's brows rose. "What? That's her!" She hissed.

Fiona waved her hands towards Emma telling her to hush up. She tilted her head as she listened to what she was being told. She cleared her throat after a while then nodded. "Thank you very much. Farewell."

The wind stopped and everything was still again. Fiona slowly opened her eyes and exhaled. She looked at Emma with a smile. "What happened?" Emma asked automatically excited by the look on the woman's face.

Fiona sighed. "Well, I didn't reach a Regina but I got in contact with her sister. A Princess Zelena. She must have been very young because she whispered in my ear. Anyway..." She waved that off. "She said that your Regina is a Princess. She's younger than her. She's been that age for a very long time. She's unsure how long they've been trapped. She says that Regina is her baby sister and she's protecting her. Do not try to find them or bad things will happen." She frowned. "It wasn't a threat. It sounded like more of plea. Anyway. Afterwards she whispered that she had to go. She sounded so frightened. Then she left."

Emma just sat there absorbing it all. There was so much going on in her head at the moment. She didn't know where to begin. "Was there something dark?"

Fiona hummed with a nod. "There's a dark presence attached to her."

"That means that Regina is being held there?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Fiona replied. "But you should heed princess Zelena's warning."

"I can't." Emma said. She had to find Regina and free her. She couldn't ignore a cry for help. "Regina reached out to me for help because she trusts me and I intend to help."

Fiona nodded with a smile. "I hoped you would say that."

Emma chuckled. "I have to get in touch with someone who may know more about the history of the princesses."

"Hmmm..." Fiona hummed. "Have someone in mind?"

Emma chuckled. "Yep."

Fiona nodded and sat back in her seat. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "May I ask where my grandson is?" she asked curiously.

Emma hissed. Neal didn't want to return to Storybrooke. It was nothing against his grandma, in fact he adored her but they hated that town. Emma sighed and began rubbing the back of her neck. "About that..."

* * *

 _Emma knelt in front of the throne smiling up at the Queen. The woman stood there with a proud smile on her face. Her daughters were by her side as usual. Well, all except one. One was missing. They were currently waiting for the younger of the three to arrive. The princesses were off to the side giggling and whispering. Emma looked over at them to see them staring at her and she smirked. She was used to getting that sort of reaction from women. There aren't many female knights around so, she gets a lot of attention. She is also easy on the eyes and was covered in muscles. Everyone with eyes was attracted to her._

 _She looked to the side and saw the row of about four other knights. All male. Sure they were bigger than her but Emma was stronger, faster, smarter and an overall better warrior. None of them could compare to her. She's defeated most of them in sparring. The queen made an excellent decision hiring her._

 _The large double doors opened and a young woman came barreling into the hall. She was hoping on one foot as she put her shoe on. Emma chuckled at the sight of the very cute girl that looked a bit disheveled. She put her foot down and stood up tall. In a matter of moments the young woman was back to her regal demeanor. Emma smiled then looked up at the Queen and saw her rolling her eyes with a fond smile. The girl ran over to the podium and hopped up onto it in a very gracelessly manor. She curtsied and all of the knights including Emma bowed their heads._

 _The girl smiled at them but her smile fell and her eyes widened as they locked on Emma's. Emma smirked and gave the girl a wink. The princess blushed instantly causing her older sisters to giggle. Regina rolled her eyes at them._

 _The Queen cleared her throat completely disinterested or unaware of her daughter flirting. "Alright, You all have been summoned because you are the best." She announced. "My daughter Regina's personal knight has fallen and I need someone to replace him."_

 _The knights all nodded. No one knows how the man had died. Everyone assumed that the queen had killed him. Why? No one knows._

 _The queen looked back at her daughter. "Regina, select a knight to serve you."_

 _Regina frowned as she stepped forward. She didn't didn't bother to even look at the male knights. She walked right up to Emma and pointed._

 _"Her." She said and Emma looked up and smiled. The girl's cheeks turned a crimson red yet again and her eyes darted away from Emma._

 _The Queen nodded and waved a dismissive hand at the men. "You are all dismissed."_

 _The other knights stood and gave the Queen and the princesses a bow. They all began filing out. Emma watched them go with a triumphant grin before turning back to the royal family. Regina was still studying her carefully. There was so much curiosity in her eyes and a hint of adoration. Emma wouldn't mind being the object of this princess' affections though._

 _She gave herself a moment to look over her new charge. She was adorable facially but had the figure of a goddess which was visible through the form fitting dress she had on. Curves in all the right places. Emma always had a thing for dark eyes and hair. That olive skin made her just want to touch._

 _"You may rise." The princess said. Emma stood and Regina's cheeks colored further and it traveled down to her neck when their eyes met._

 _"Thank you. It is my honor to protect you." Emma said with another bow._

 _The princess smiled shyly. "I'm sure you will serve me well."_

 _"I will guard you with my life. I will always keep you safe." Emma promised._

 _Regina smiled wider and it made Emma's heart flutter. "I know."_

* * *

Emma found a back booth in the little diner that she used to hang out in when she was younger. The place looked the same just like all of the other places but it was cozy in opposed to tactless. The woman that owned the place and her granddaughter were always nice to her. It had been nice seeing them again and they were pleased to see her. They told her that they watch her show and that they were proud of her. Emma loved hearing that. It actually made her smile. Since she didn't have parents she always wanted to make someone proud. Emma told them about her adventures and they hung on to every word. Granny, the owner of the diner chuckled and told her that she doesn't dabble in that sort of thing. Ruby, the woman's granddaughter asked if she could come on one of their investigations. Emma laughed and told her of course. Which was true. She didn't mind.

The three of them had time to catch up since Emma had missed the lunch rush. The three of them sat and spoke of their pasts. Taking a trip down memory lane. Granny's Diner was the best part about Storybrooke and no matter how hard Emma tried, she could never find another diner like it.

After a while a costumer came in and the two women left her to tend to them. Emma was left completely alone and took that opportunity to get some work done of her own.

She still had to do some more investigating. She popped open her laptop and opened Skype. She started a video call. She was trying to get in contact with her history source. Now that she confirmed that Regina was indeed a Spanish princess, she needed to know more about her. There was only one person who would be able to tell her what she needed to know based off of the little bit of information that she had.

The video call was answered and the woman's face and what appeared to be her classroom in the background, flooded Emma's laptop screen. The woman had on a kind smile and her bright blue eyes lit up even further when she saw Emma.

"Hey Professor Page." Emma said with a shy wave. The woman chuckled.

History Professor Mal Page was Lily's mother. Emma had met her shortly after meeting Lily. The woman was an expert on all history. Emma knew that she would have the answers she needed.

"Hello." Mal said in her gentle voice. "How are you, dear?" She asked genuinely interested.

Emma shrugged. "Ah, I've been better."

"Do tell." The woman leaned closer to the screen. Emma laughed. Mal sort of adopted Emma as her own when she found out that Emma never had parents. The woman had so much love to give and Emma ate up the attention. In opposed to Lily who just pushed her mother away. Emma never understood Lily. She would have done anything for a mom like Mal.

"I'm being haunted..." Emma said slowly as if she couldn't believe it herself. In a way she couldn't.

Mal frowned. "Well that isn't my area. Have you spoken to Neal's grandmother?"

Emma sighed. "Yeah." She said rubbing her forehead. "I saw her this morning. She told me that she couldn't contact her directly but she's a princess from a very long time ago." Emma watched the woman as she listened closely. "And I thought you could help me."

"Okay?" Mal said skeptically. She believed in spirits but she obviously didn't believe that they could find anything out about Emma's mystery woman. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Regina." Emma began listing off. "Fiona says she was killed but she doesn't know how. She also speaks Spanish in some of my dreams. She also has an older sister named Zelena."

Mal nodded. She got up and walked away from the screen. Emma waited patiently. She knew that this was a long shot but she had to try. Anything they could find would be helpful. She just needed to begin somewhere. Luckily for her Fiona contacted another source for more information before Emma left or she wouldn't have even known that much.

Mal returned with a large black book. Emma couldn't see the cover but she assumed that it was a history book or an encyclopedia. "A princess you say?" The woman asked as she took a seat. She opened the book and began flipping through it.

"Yeah..." Emma said. She watched as she turned page after page. In search of Emma's lost princess.

So much time had passed that she feared that Mal wouldn't find anything and she would be back to square one.

The woman looked up from the book and gave her a smirk. "Why would she take time out of her busy royal schedule to haunt you?"

Emma started laughing then and boy, did she need that. "Who knows. Maybe she's in purgatory and thought I could help."

"Perhaps." Mal shrugged. She continued her search in complete silence.

After a moment, she stopped flipping and read one of the pages. Her brows rose as her eyes scanned the page. She looked up at Emma and smiled. "Okay. I think this is her." She cleared her throat. "Okay this princess was one of three. She was the youngest. Her mother, Queen Cora, was the ruler over a small part of Spain called El Bosque Encantado. She inherited the throne from her late husband, King Henry. It was believed that she killed him to take the throne but it was never proven. She was a cruel woman and had tormented her subjects. She's even believed to have used her virgin servants or the servants' children for sacrifices to keep herself young, her daughters beautiful and the kingdom prosperous. It also says here that her youngest daughter, Regina fell in love with a female knight. A passage from her diary confirmed this and her lover's name was believed to be Arden. Arden was brave and true. Strong and her mother was pleased with her service."

"So what happened?" Emma asked. She needed to know everything.

Mal sighed. "It says that the villagers had an uprising. They broke into the castle in the dead of night and slaughtered the guards and knights. All except one, Arden. Arden was never found and she's believed to have escaped."

Emma felt a terrible knot in her stomach. For some reason she couldn't deal with the idea of Regina being murdered. "The princesses?"

"All killed in their sleep by their mother." Mal said without looking up. The woman studies history for a living of course she was unfazed. She's obviously read worst things.

"What?" Emma's voice rose an octave.

Mal shrugged. "The villagers were coming to execute them. Queen Cora killed each one of her girls in their sleep beginning with the youngest."

"How?" Emma asked. She really didn't want to know but she needed to.

"She smothered the youngest and stabbed the other two to death. She then killed herself." Mal replied.

Emma sighed and sat back in the chair. What the hell? No wonder that girl cannot rest. She is in pain. She was murdered by someone she trusted. She's obviously restless because she needs justice so she could find peace.

"I have to help her." Emma said seriously.

Mallory smiled. "I agree."

Emma nodded. "Thank you so much. You've been very helpful. I'll put you in the credits of the episode." she said the last part with a grin.

Mallory smiled. "Any time." She said. "Come by any time just to say hello."

"I will! and I will bring Lily!" Emma gave the woman a wave and Mal chuckled as they disconnect the call.

She blew out a breath. She needed to know more about this family and the location. Their castle. Emma minimized the tab for Skype and opened her browser. She quickly began searching the El Bosque Encantado kingdom. She got a lot of hits. All of which beginning with the word 'haunted'. She could imagine it being haunted. There were horrible things that happened within those walls. Murder, violence, cruelty. Perfect combination for a creepy haunted house. Emma smirked and clicked on one of the links. It was an article written by someone who entered the castle and stayed a little under an hour. It mentioned disturbances, screams and apparitions. It also mentioned a young brunette girl that would peek out curiously studying them. The girl was never violent however, her presence was easily felt. Emma knew that the person was speaking of Regina. The youngest of the three girls.

Emma opened more links and became more and more intrigued with the more she read. She read that in some cases people went in but never came out. That really got her attention. Those tales are usually false but fun to investigate.

She read as much as she could and she realized that it would definitely make a great episode. She wanted to get Regina to speak to her.

She could could give her fans an excellent show, save that princess and put everyone else to rest. That idea excited her. She grinned to herself. Besides, who doesn't want to go to Spain?

Emma smirked and picked up her phone and called Lily. It only rang a few times before her friend picked up.

"What's up?" Lily answered. She sounded like she had been sleeping. Emma looked at the time on her laptop. It was the middle of the day. Seriously? Showbiz has made her friends so lazy.

"Lily, call the guys. I'm on my way home. I have an idea for a super cool episode." Emma said unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Wait, now I'm curious." Lily giggled.

That made Emma grin. "I'll tell you everything when I get home."

Lily chuckled. "Okay Em."

"Meet at my place?" Emma asked.

Lily hummed in agreement. "Sure. Call when you're close by."

"Okay." Emma said. "See you then."

"See ya." Lily said through a yawn. Emma rolled her eyes as they hung up.

She was excited to get to work. This was a whole new adventure and Emma knew that it would change her life forever. She could feel it.

* * *

 **Thanks. There's another update right behind this one.**

 **Btw 'El Bosque Encantado' is totally made up. Also there is nothing historically accurate about this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mentions of suicide, Sorry for mistakes.**

Chapter Four

 _El Bosque Encantado, Spain._

 _October 22, 2017_

Well it didn't take much convincing, once Emma mentioned Spain and malevolent spirits everyone was on board. Well Lily was on board for the angry ghosts while the guys were more excited about the beaches, party scenes and girls. Emma didn't particularly care. She just wanted everyone to be focused for the investigation. Emma was there for more than to find an exotic girl. For one thing, Emma traveled that far for one particular girl. A girl who needed her. Emma swore that she would do everything in her power to free her. While her friends were choosing bathing suits and outfits to wear Emma had done more research on the believed to be haunted castle. Emma had come to know a few things that worried her. For one Queen Cora was an urban legend in those parts of El Bosque Encantado.

Lots of children and teens believed that if you go to your basement, cut the lights out and light candles then look into a hand mirror and say "I know where your daughters are, your majesty," Queen Cora will appear in the refection then she will show the person images of her dead daughters. Then there's an even scarier one where someone will perform the same ritual but instead they say, "Why have you left me behind, mother?" she will then come in the middle of the night and stab the person to death. There are accounts of it. Video footage of her arriving and even watching her victims sleep. There was one that spooked her where the woman would stroke the girl's cheek or brush hair out of her face. She wouldn't kill them or she doesn't make it that far but knowing that her presence is true is the scariest part of all.

Emma wants to confront her as well. She wants her to free her girls and to stop leaving the castle. For one thing, she has caused too much damage to her girls and even the living world. Emma doesn't care if she rests or not but she will free her daughter.

Speaking of which Emma also read about the three young girls. Two in their late teens and one in her early twenties. One of them, Emma has come to know her as Zelena. The oldest of the three, is very protective of her sisters even in death. She will become violent when anyone comes near either of them or a room that was deemed theirs. She becomes very active when people are nearby. Then there's the middle girl, Anastasia. She's noisy and tends to cry and scream when she's disturbed. She hates visitors as well. And now we finally come to little Regina. Cora's youngest girl. The kindest of the three. She's more curious than anything. She scares the living because she makes her presence known in ways of saying 'hola' or 'hello'. She giggles when she gets replies and she asks questions about equipment that paranormal investigators use. She's even known to say 'thank you' when receiving a reply. She's often known to be sneaking a peak through the window to see who's outside. She's never violent and is actually quite peaceful. Emma was thankful for that because that's the only one that she has to interact with.

The castle itself is believed to come alive every night. There are historical hauntings where balls are relived in the ballrooms or the knights sparring in their quarters. There are even often images of the three girls sitting on the patio, giggling during tea time. The energy is more powerful than ever before. Psychics have been known to cry and have to be carried out due to the pain within those walls. Emma knew that it was a terrible time to be there now, it was more dangerous than ever. But she didn't care. She wanted Regina free and she couldn't wait. She had to do it now. That's the only way that either of them will ever rest.

Emma sat on the edge of the hotel bed. She's spent more time in hotels these days than she does at home but she's fine with that. At least they're nice hotels and proving to this world that the other side exists is all she's ever wanted. El Bosque Encantado is a small island separated from the rest of Spain. It's surrounded by a white sandy beach. It's a quiet place during the day but they were told that the night life was spectacular. Emma wasn't too into that. She was in full work mode but her friends wanted to experience all that the little village had to offer.

It was not a popular place most people hadn't even heard of it. The only tourist they received there were thrill seekers who wanted to stay in a haunted castle. That was their main attraction apparently. The catch though was that the castle itself was on its own little island, separated from El Bosque Encantado. Emma's hotel room had a perfect view of it from the balcony. It was across an ocean, nestled on a beach of black sand. Emma had never seen black sand but the black looming castle seemed to just fit with the dark theme. She couldn't wait to get over there and begin exploring the royal island but she planned to do it the next night. That night she was going out with her friends because slacking off was all they did and despite Emma wanting to get right to work she was out voted.

Emma pulled on a pair of sneakers and then pulled on a tank top. She wanted to stay home but her friends wanted to drag her out. She felt like she's the only adult in her group trying to round up a bunch of adult-sized toddlers in a playground. It's ridiculous.

She ran her hand over her denim shorts and stood from her bed. She walked over to the balcony where the doors were wide open. A gentle breeze was coming in from the beach and it felt so nice. The smell of the ocean was filling the room and Emma closed her eyes for a moment. Emma loved the place. It was more tropical than anything. It was a nice contrast from the city life. She opened her eyes and looked down. She could see the edge of the beach. She took in the dark blue sea that was being kissed by the moon ever so gently. It's large round reflection sitting there moving with the waves. Emma's eyes traveled to the island on the opposite side and noticed it was illuminated by the moon itself, cast in a silver glow. It was eerie but there was almost something comforting about it. She couldn't figure out what that was because it was easy to believe that something horrible had happened there but at the same time it was easy to see that four women called that place home once.

She heard the bathroom door click open. She looked over to see Lily stepping out. She was wearing a small smile and full make-up. "Are you ready to go?" Lily asked. She walked over to the bed across from Emma's and plopped down onto it. Emma shrugged and walked over to her bed and sat. Lily was dressed in an orange and white floral sundress. She looked very nice and Emma felt slightly underdressed in her denim shorts and tank top.

Emma shrugged again. "I guess but we have so much to do tomorrow."

Lily waved her off without looking up from her phone. "Yeah, yeah. You're the one who decided to go to a haunted castle on your birthday. We want to celebrate tonight since we'll be hanging out with a bunch of dead people tomorrow."

Emma sighed. Lily's biggest flaw was that she was completely insensitive towards the dead. Someone loved them once and she doesn't seem to get that. "I'll have other birthdays.."

Lily huffed. "You've been so broody lately. I don't like what this girl is doing to you."

Emma shook her head, confused. "What girl?"

"Your little deceased princess." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "She had better be cute."

Emma shook her head. "I've only seen her in…"

"Your dreams." Lily said with a nod. "Is she cute?"

Emma chuckled. "Adorable."

Lily laughed. "Knew it. Just don't drool when you finally see her apparition."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help her. Not date her."

"Well I hope not. I'm sure there are laws against that." Lily quipped.

Emma snorted. "I'm pretty sure there is no law against someone being in love with a ghost." She saw Lily open her mouth to argue and she held up a finger to stop her. "That's with a corpse."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Regardless."

"You sound jealous." Emma teased. She knew that Lily wasn't. Well she hoped she wasn't. They were only friends after all.

"Hardly." Lily grumbled. Lily reached onto her bedside table and grabbed her little red camera. "Want to talk a little about your cute little dead girl?"

Emma sighed. "Sure."

Lily chuckled. "Sucker." She turned the camera on Emma. Emma opened her mouth but Lily screamed, "Happy Birthday, Emma!" before she could say anything.

Emma laughed. "Thank you!"

Lily grinned then stuck her tongue out at her. She went into professional mode then. "Emma, you want to take a moment and give us some insight on the young princess that has been haunting you?"

Emma nodded. She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm being haunted by a princess." Emma laughed. "A Princess that has lived centuries ago. In the 1600's to be more specific." She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… it started a while back. It was dreams at first then it escalated to daydreams. I thought that she was in my head until one night she whispered to me." She rubbed a hand over her face. "She isn't violent and I think she only wants to communicate. She thinks I can protect her… I want to try. I want to at least hear her story."

Lily nodded. "Which is why we're in Spain. Not for Emma's birthday but on a case." She sighed. "I still can't believe that."

Emma tilted her head at her friend. "Sorry we're not doing Blood Manor or Fright Fest this year."

Lily poked out her bottom lip. "The perks of having an October birthday."

Emma chuckled with a shake of her head. "True."

"Do you think we'll find anything at the castle?" Lily asked finally.

Emma shrugged. "I sure as hell hope so… or this trip was for nothing"

Lily nodded and lowered her camera. There was an unspoken conversation between them for a moment and Lily hung her head. It sucked. Lily understood that this particular case was taking a toll on Emma and she had no idea how to help. That was obviously getting to her as well.

There was a knock at the door which caused both of them to jump. Whether it was the sudden noise breaking the quiet or the intensity of the haunted castle across the sea watching them in the shadows, they were unsure.

Lily sat the camera down and ran over to the door. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Miss… Miss… would you like to buy some goodies?" Emma snickered at Killian's terrible impression of a kid.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Now listen up, you little hooligans. Get off my here property." She said in her best impression of a little ole southern granny. "I'll give you such a wallop."

"Please ma'am." Killian pleaded. "We have… Liquor!" He shouted the last word in his regular voice. They heard the other guys cheering with him. Emma and Lily shared a grin.

Lily snorted and yanked the door open, "Well it's about damn time!"

Graham said nothing but held up a confetti popper and launched confetti into the air. The guys were already wearing party hats and Neal was carrying a stack of pizzas. Killian had two bottles of liquor tucked under his arms and two packs of beers in his hands. He was definitely ready to party. Graham stepped around him and walked over to the bed and handed Emma three large yellow helium balloons. She took them with a chuckle and looked up to read them. They all had 'Happy Birthday' written on them.

"Thank you." She chuckled.

Lily closed the door and took the party hats from where they were tucked under Neal's arm and put a pink and yellow one on. She selected a yellow and green one and brought it over to where Emma was sitting and slid it on to Emma's head.

Emma laughed. They all looked so ridiculous. Her friends were always ready to party and have a great time.

Neal sat the pizzas down on the desk and began setting up the cups. Graham joined him with the sodas while Killian set the alcohol down.

Emma watched from the bed. She didn't know what they needed her to do, if they needed her to do anything at all. Lily joined the guys at the desk.

All of her friends then turned to her and screamed. "Happy Birthday!"

Emma laughed. "Yes!" She screamed as she filled with excitement and leaped to her feet. She was suddenly in a festive mood. "Let's party!"

They all whooped in agreement.

"Wait!" Lily shouted then ran over to the mini fridge. She pulled something out. Emma's eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was a pink cake box.

"Lily…" Emma sighed. They didn't have to get her a cake.

"What's a birthday without a cake?" Lily asked as she sat it down on the table next to the pizzas. She turned to Emma. "Come look."

Emma walked over. She was giddy and she almost ran over. She squeezed between Killian and Neal and peered at the cake. It was a white cake. There was a cute little drawing of a green ghost off to the side and smack in the middle, it read, 'Happy Birthday Emma!' in yellow icing. Emma's heart swelled. She hadn't really had anyone interested in her birthday until she met her friends.

"Thank you so much!" she sighed. She reached over and pulled Lily into a hug. She squeezed her best friend tight.

"Um…" Graham cleared his throat. Emma laughed and released Lily to hug him as well. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "We love you, Emma."

"I love you guys too." She muttered as she pulled away. "Seriously. You guys are the best."

Lily nodded. "Yeah..." She chuckled and reached out for Emma and stole another hug. "Come here."

When Emma was released from the hug she smiled at all of her buddies. She loved those idiots and she didn't know what she would do without them. They were a family.

"Let's get this party started so we can take it outside!" Killian said with a clap of his hands. Apparently he planned to get drunk in the hotel then to go out and get even drunker. That was fine with her.

Emma laughed. She knew that she was going to regret it in the morning but she didn't care. Party time with her friends was more important.

* * *

 _October 23._

 _5:16pm_

Emma could hear the groans and sighs of her crew as they followed behind her. She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. If it were earlier in the morning she would have understood but it was four in the afternoon. They partied hard the night before in honor of her birthday. They had a great time but none of them got too drunk because they knew that they had a job to do the next day. She let them sleep in specifically because of that.

So here they were walking across the dock towards the little motorboat that is going to take them across the ocean to the island that the castle is perched on. She expected the ocean breeze and the salty air would wake them up a little but she was wrong. Emma looked over at the castle and even with the sun shining above it; it still looked dark and evil. She frowned and adjusted the strap of her bag and continued on. The wood underneath her feet groaned and creaked under her sneakers. She looked behind her and sighed at the zombies shuffling behind her. Well, all except Lily who was chipper as ever with two coffees in her. She led them up to the little red boat at the end of the dock. It was old and the paint was peeling. It definitely looked like it had seen better days but on the same hand so did the owner of the boat. The man was well in his eighties, very thin and he looked like he had seen things. He had on a fisherman's hat and khaki shorts. His button down short sleeved shirt was tucked into his pants.

He waved happily when he saw her. Emma smiled and waved back.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "Ramon?" she asked.

The man smiled. "Hello," He said happily. He removed the cigarette from his mouth. "You must be Emma."

Emma nodded. "Yes,"

"It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand for Emma to shake; she of course did so without hesitation.

"Same here."

He smiled. "Okay. Hop aboard, sailors." He said motioning to the boat. Emma didn't hesitate to hop in. Neither did Killian who loved Sailing. Emma had to coerce Lily into the ship promising her a gift card for Sephora. That got her in. Graham couldn't be shown up by Lily so he climbed in as well. Neal was the last one in.

"Neal, lets go!" Emma said as she shifted to make room for him. There wasn't much room with all of them and their equipment. "We have to be set up before seven and it's a big castle."

"You guys go ahead." Neal said with a wave of his hand.

"Are you serious?" Emma groaned as she rubbed a hand over her face. They didn't have time for this. "Neal! We need all hands on deck!" She quipped. She heard Ramon chuckle. She grinned at the man and they pointed at each other. "I knew you would like that." The man chuckled and went back to getting the boat ready. She turned back to Neal. "Dude, just get in the boat. No one is staying behind. This castle is big and this may as well be the biggest case we've had yet, and the most important."

"Em…" He sighed, Emma put on her best puppy dog face knowing that none of her friends could resist it. Neal groaned. She had no idea what he was so worried about. She's never seen him so hesitant. It's not like they didn't go into haunted houses all of the time.

He tried to fight off her adorableness for a moment but eventually he caved. When she watched him climb into the boat she patted the little seat beside her and he took it.

She hugged him tightly around his neck. "Thank you, Neal." She whispered to him. "I really do need you. I need everyone tonight."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Alright Emma." He whispered back. He was still tense and she gave herself a little reminder to ask him about it later.

Emma turned back around to where Ramon was waiting. She gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. He started up the engine. There was a rough rumble. Then they took off towards the island. The entire group kept their eyes on the castle ahead. There was something about it that just demanded attention. It commanded them to bow to it.

"Hey Ramon, you say that you're the caretaker for the castle, yeah?" Emma asked as the boat rocked and knocked them around.

"Si." The man said. "You see, I am the only one that is not afraid." He explained. "I go in and I clean then leave. I never linger, I never touch. You see, that's what happened to the man before me. He tried to steal one of the girls' music boxes. We found him the next morning on the lawn. His neck was broken and his body was twisted strangely. It appeared that he had fallen or had been pushed from the window but when we looked up, all of the windows were closed."

Emma's mouth fell open. That changed a lot. "Have you had any encounters?"

Ramon nodded. "The youngest girl. Princess Regina. She's very curious and likes to watch and observe. She's quiet and she stays hidden but the aroma of rose water follows her and gives her away. She's a young girl, no older than seventeen. She's never mean but she's told me that I remind her of her father. She misses him but he crossed over without her."

Emma's eyes widened. This was so great. "What about the other girls?"

His expressions turned grim then. The complete opposite that it was when he spoke of Regina. "If you see them do not approach. They're evil just like their mother."

"Queen Cora?" Emma asked.

"Shhh…" Ramon hissed. "Do not speak her name and yes. They hurt people. They have hurt a lot of people."

Emma nodded. "Got it." All that that did was excite her even more and made her want to know more about the ghosts. Emma turned around and stared straight ahead and the closer they came to the island, the more they could see. Emma felt a chill run through her. She suddenly felt cold. She looked down to see goosebumps prickling her arms. She looked up and shivered. Something exciting was going to happen she could feel it.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a long trip and before they knew it, they were stopping on the black sand beach. The crew clambered out of the boat. Emma had never seen black sand. She squatted down and took some into her hand. It ran through her fingers just like the other kind. It felt no different. It only looked the part. She looked up to see Lily taking pictures, while Killian made a video. Emma looked over at the tall dark castle again. The sun was setting on the horizon casting the imposing structure in a sinister shadow. It reminded Emma of one of those films like Dracula or Frankenstein. She waited for the ominous haunting music to begin playing. It was a lot different being in the film than watching it.

The guys lugged the bags off the boat and began splitting them up amongst themselves. After everyone was together, Ramon took the lead and began leading them across the beach towards the castle. Lily fell back with the guys coming up the rear and Emma fell into step with Ramon.

"Do you mind if we do a small interview?" She asked. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"I don't mind."

"Great." Emma said with a smile. She lifted her camera and turned it onto the man. "So, Ramon, when we walk into that castle what should we have to look out for?" She asked.

Ramon shrugged. "The girls are more active at night as well as their mother. Avoid the top floor that's where she lurks."

Emma nodded. "Have you ever seen her?"

Ramon nodded and a grim look clouded his face again. "She would have killed me too but Regina saved me."

"She sounds like a regular Casper." Lily cut in. Ramon sighed.

"She is kind."

Emma shot her friend a glare. Lily shrugged and Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that." She said turning back to Ramon. "You have to excuse my friend. She's jealous of an apparition."

"I'm actually not." Lily grumbled. "I just don't understand why Emma is so hung up on a dead girl."

"Oh and don't say that in the Castle." Ramon warned. "The girls don't like it. Regina gets upset and you might need her so you don't want to make enemies with her."

Lily rolled her eyes but said nothing else. She knew the risk of provoking and angering a spirit.

The closer they came to the castle, the more Emma just wanted to run towards it. She knew that she should feel reluctant but she felt nothing but eagerness. There was something magnetic about it. She stopped short and furrowed her brows as she looked at the scenery surrounding it. It was beautiful. The beach they were standing on lead to a forest, the castle was nestled in it glowing in the sunset, it made it look almost enchanted. Like a fairytale. She needed to capture this.

"Lily," Emma said over her shoulder. "Can we get some shots of this?" she motioned in the direction of the castle.

Lily nodded. She sat her duffle bag on the sand and pulled out her camera. She angled the camera, adjusted the lens and began taking shots of the gorgeous structure. Surely capturing its tales, secrets and most importantly, it's beauty.

Ramon gave them a moment to admire and capture images of the scenery but eventually they had to move on.

"This way." He said nodding towards the forest that surrounded the beach.

Emma blew out a breath and adjusted her bag. Lily tucked her camera away. That would definitely be a long tiring trip. But it will totally be worth it in the end.

Ramon began heading towards the tree line. Emma followed. Not wanting to lose him. This is the last place that anyone should get lost.

* * *

After traipsing through the overgrown forest that was abundant with all types of wildlife they learned more about their surroundings. Most of the animals are harmless. There were a few deer, birds and rabbits. They were all settling in for the night. They didn't even flinch at the sight of the humans. Ramon explained that it was because they didn't encounter humans often and they didn't know to fear them. Most of the people feared the island too much to venture there.

Lucky them. Emma had thought to herself.

Their travels had taken them all of the way to the top of a mountain. They hadn't even realized it but what gave it away was the castle coming into view in the distance. Emma quickened her pace. Her mouth fell open as she came up to the large back gates. She looked up.

Ramon pulled out a large key ring with an abundance of keys hanging from it. He quickly unlocked the gates. They yawned and moaned as he pushed one side open and stepped inside. Emma followed him in and then her team filtered in.

"That was quite the trek," Graham noted as he set down one of the cases that held their equipment next to a cooler that held food and snacks for the night. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. The other guys set their bags down as well and stretched.

Emma wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The temperature had dropped considerably. A cold wind blew through her and she got a whiff of roses again. The smell was familiar. She looked over at the rose bushes and gathered that that was where the scent was coming from. She looked up at the castle again. She couldn't believe that she was there. It felt like quite the journey and she was finally so close to getting what she needed.

"Yes." Ramon replied. He stepped closer to Emma and nudged her with his elbow. She looked over to find him pointing off into the distance. She followed his finger and frowned unsure what she was looking at. "See that cliff?" he asked, Emma squinted but eventually she made out where the land apparently ended. She nodded.

"Yeah?"

"That is where the White Knight Arden killed herself." He explained gently. Emma's brows rose. That's part of the story that Emma never heard of. All she knew was that the knight disappeared. Everyone assumed she escaped and went back to her native land that no one knew.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well Princess Regina was having a secret love affair with her White Knight Arden." He explained. Emma knew this already.

"Yeah I heard. Regina kept a diary about it. She was smitten."

Ramon smiled softly. "Not smitten, in love. They were each other's worlds. Regina's heart only beat for Arden and it was the same for her knight. They snuck off often to be together. Some assume that the Queen knew but Regina was her baby so she let her indulge. Either way, it went on for a little over a year before tragedy struck," He took a deep breath, "You see the Queen had been doing some horrible things and eventually a village had had enough and ended up having an uprising. They raided the castle, killed most of the knights and guards then started on the other staff. As they made their way up the stairs, the Queen decided that her girls were not going to suffer by the hands of the commoners so she-"

Emma raised a hand cutting him off. "I know." She couldn't stomach hearing how Regina died again.

He nodded sensing her discomfort. "Anyway, upon hearing the chaos, Arden came for Regina so that they could finally run away together. When she came to Regina's chambers and stepped inside… what she found broke her heart so severely that she stumbled out of the castle in a haze, some describe her wandering over to the cliff. She was so stricken with pain that she didn't hesitate before plummeting from the cliff. No body was ever found. Some assume that she drowned and others think she got away."

Emma's eyes were wide as she listened on. To think that this powerful female knight couldn't bear to live in a world where her love no longer existed. She smiled a little. "That was a powerful romance."

"Romeo and Juliet could never." Lily added. She whistled. "Damn."

"Regina never stopped looking for her lost love." Ramon muttered. "Her heart is so broken. Poor child."

Emma and Lily shared a look. Emma appreciated how much he felt for the girls. It made him trustworthy. He nodded then stepped ahead. They followed him across the gravel of the courtyard.

Hey walked up to a brown wooden door and began unlocking it. "We can go through the big doors but it takes a lot of unlocking besides we don't want anyone to know we're here."

His words sent another chill through Emma. Anyone? Like the spirits? He opened the door and held it open. He waved them over. Emma and Lily headed inside. Lily kept her camera recording every single thing. The first thing that Emma noticed was that it was much colder inside than outside which was strange. She shivered again.

"It's freezing." She muttered as she looked around. They were standing in a dark corridor and she couldn't see a thing. A hand landed on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa." Graham said softly. It wasn't like her to ever be jumpy but there was just something about that place. She had a sinking feeling. She sighed and turned to him. "You okay?" He asked as he handed her a flashlight.

"Yeah fine." Emma sighed as she accepted it. She didn't want to alarm him. He regarded her for a moment and she smiled him. "I am."

He nodded. "Alright." He held his flashlight out ahead of him so they could look at their surroundings.

The walls were made of a dark maroon stone, draped in black velvet curtains and silk. There were maroon wooden pillars with red vases perched on them, full of red roses.

She shined her flashlight on it. "Hey Ramon," She said. Just to start conversation. "You bring flowers here?" she thought that was kind of him.

"No." was all he said as he passed them heading down the hallway with his own flashlight. "This way." He called over his shoulder.

What does he mean? Those flowers are fresh and obviously real. If he didn't bring them then...

They all quickly followed him. Their flashlights bouncing off of the walls. The sound of their sneakers squeaking across the floor was all that could be heard. Clearly none of them had much to say. Emma was busy drowning in her own thoughts at the moment.

The further they followed him down the hallway the more she could feel the dark heavy energy and she didn't exactly like it. It made her want to leave and stay at the same time. She ignored the feeling and pushed on. She was on a mission.

They came to a painting at the end of the hallway. They all stopped to admire it. Emma shined her flashlight on it to get a better look. There was a woman sitting in a large velvet white armchair. She was in a black regal dress, her hair was in an updo and a crown sat proudly on top of her head. She was wearing a proud smile and her hands were folder in her lap. There was a girl standing behind the chair in a green gown. She had a large mane of red hair and beautiful fair skin. Her blue eyes were sharp and she was wearing a hint of smirk. Her small crown on the mane sat just as regally. On the woman's left was another girl in a red velvet gown perched on the arm of the chair. She was wearing a smirk as well and her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a princess updo. She had beautiful rubies on her neck. Opposite her on the right was a girl seated on the other arm of the chair. Her chocolate brown eyes stole Emma's breath away. They were intense yet comforting. The artist managed to capture her warm olive skin and the twinkle in her eyes. Her hair was curly and coming down her shoulders in soft chocolate waves. A crown sat proudly on her head and a big smile was on her face.

Emma recognized all of them from her dreams. She only knew one of them truly though.

"Regina…" Emma whispered to herself. She reached out to touch the girl.

"Yes," Ramon said startling Emma and causing her to pull her hand away. He began pointing to the girls as if introducing them. "Princess Zelena." He said pointing to the redhead one. He moved his finger to the blonde one. "Princess Anastasia." He then pointed to the brunette girl with the lovely eyes, "Princess Regina."

Emma nodded. "I've seen her in a dream." She mumbled unable to tear her eyes away from the painting. This made it so real.

"She's a vision isn't she?" Ramon asked. He sounded more like a proud father than anything.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah. She's beautiful." the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and now knowing she was real and actually existed at one point in time excited Emma.

Lily huffed, clearly unimpressed. "Can you show me where to put these bags down? They're heavy." her voice was dry and the echo carried through the hallway.

Ramon nodded. "Yes. Right this way."

He turned on his heel and turned a corner into another hallway. Clearly darker than the other. They followed him to the end of that hallway to a spiral staircase. Emma blew out a breath as she looked up. That was a long way up. She bit her lip. Ramon had already started up the stairs. He was moving quickly and he appeared to be on edge. She could understand his concern.

They all trudged up the stairs behind him and it would have gone quicker if they hadn't so much equipment. Emma took one of the bags from Graham and helped him. Lily held onto her camera bag. Killian complained the entire trip up while Neal was uncharacteristically quiet. Emma had to remember to talk to him about it. She was getting worried.

They came to what appeared to be the second floor. They didn't even get to catch a breath as they were led down another long hallway. Emma shined her flashlight on the walls and saw a few more paintings. One really caught her attention. She paused to look. It was a portrait.

She recognized Queen Cora. She was sitting in a white chair again. She had on a dark purple dress. In her arms was a toddler. No older than two with big brown eyes and chocolate brown shoulder length curls. There was a smile on her little face and her cheeks were rosey as ever as her mother was pressing a kiss into her hair. There were two older girls there. One who must have been a three year old Anastasia, sitting by her mother playing with her doll at her mother's feet. She was in an adorable pink dress that was made exactly like Regina's white one and her hair was up once again. Then there was an about five or six year old Zelena sitting on the arm of the chair, leaned over and playing with her baby sister. Her hair was pulled into two braids, coming down her shoulders and tied off with bows. None of the girls had on crowns. Instead their heads wore bows instead. It was such a beautiful painting. They all loved their mother so much. She wondered if any of them had any idea what their mother was capable of and how she would harm them later.

It's hard to be hurt by someone you trusted. Emma understood that well.

"This way." Ramon's voice called down the hall. Emma looked over and shined her light in his direction. They were already in the middle. How had they gotten down there so fast?

She jogged down the hallway as fast as she could with the heavy bags. She stopped right in front of them and tried to catch her breath.

"That's a cute painting." She said jabbing a thumb over the shoulder. "The one of the girls when they were small."

Ramon nodded. "It is. They always had a close bond with their mother."

Emma nodded. Too bad the woman turned out to be a homicidal maniac.

Ramon pushed the door open and held it. They all crowded inside of the dark room. It was pitch black and the only light besides their flashlights was from the moon shining in through the window. Everyone raised their flashlights and began looking at different sides of the room. A chaise sat by two double doors that must have led to a balcony. There was a fire place off to the side. An extravagant book case full of books and an old oak desk sat side by side.

A sitting room.

"You can be safe here," Ramon said. "This is connected to Regina's chambers. As I said before, she doesn't mind visitors," He pointed to a door opposite the one they entered though. "But don't enter her bedroom. Zelena doesn't want anyone near her little sister." He warned.

Emma nodded. "Thanks,"

He returned it. "You're welcome." Emma reached out to shake his hand. He gave Emma's hand a squeeze. "Good luck. Call if you need anything."

Emma smiled. "Sure. But we'll see you at five, right?"

"On the dot." The man smiled.

Emma chuckled. "Great,"

With a dip of his head. He began backing out the room. She waved at him and he bowed low. "Feliz Cumpleanoz."

She smiled with a dip of her head. He closed the doors behind him. She couldn't hear his shoes as he quickly retreated the way they came. He obviously didn't want to be there any longer than he needed to be then again, who could blame him? The place was creepy. Beautiful but creepy.

Emma turned back to her group who had split up and were exploring the room. Lily was admiring the painting above the mantle. It was of a blood red rose in front of a black background. It was indeed beautiful and it fit right in with the other beautiful things within the room. She allowed them another moment then decided that they needed to get back to work. They had time to explore later when they were setting up.

She clapped her hands together. "Okay. Let's set up."

They all groaned and Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _7:42pm_

It took about an hour to get completely set up and the sun had finally set. Lily and Killian covered the bottom floor. Emma took the floor they were already on while Neal and Graham took the top floors. She warned them to stay clear of the very top floor due to Ramon's warning. Emma decided they'd all go up there right before they left should something happen.

Emma had covered the Princesses' bedrooms. Placing video and audio in each room and sitting room. She placed two in the hallway.

Emma was standing on a chair in a library, setting up her last camera when a chill ran though her spine and she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She could feel a presence of someone behind her. She turned around quickly but was disappointed when saw no one. She was still alone with the rows of shelves of books.

"Regina?" She asked into the room. She had a feeling that was who was with her. She pulled the EVP recorder out of her pocket. She held it out in front of her. "Regina, are you in here with me?" She asked gently. She paused waiting for a reply. There was nothing and Emma groaned in disappointment. She shoved the device into her pocket and hopped down from the chair. "We're going to have to talk about why you brought me here just so you know." she said into the room.

She could imagine Regina watching her, her head tilted adorably with her curiosity. She smiled to herself as she checked to see if the camera was online. It was so she grabbed her duffle bag and headed out of the room.

As she walked down the hallway, she could feel the same presence watching her. She smirked.

"You know you can just say hello, right?" Emma asked without looking over her shoulder. She knew that she was listening. "I'll be here all night so whenever you're ready, honey." She added, readjusting the bag.

As she passed the staircase, she saw Killian and Lily climbing the stairs. She shined the flashlight in their faces and Lily's hand shot out to block the light.

"Why are you like this, Emma?" She groaned. Killian chuckled.

Emma shrugged. "We're being followed. I think it's a little dark haired princess but I'm not sure." She whispered. "Don't startle her."

Lily's eyes widened and she and Killian nodded. They all fell into step and continued down the hallway. Emma caught Lily pull something out of pocket. She knew what it was instantly. It was the little device she created that picks up paranormal activity and could show infrared readings. She clenched it in her hand tightly and spun around suddenly. They all leaned in closer to the screen as Lily scanned the hallway but there was nothing there just darkness. It never pinged nor did they get any images.

Emma sighed. "Well played." She said into the darkness of the hallway.

They all turned around slightly disappointed and headed back to the room. Emma opened the door and they all stepped inside. It was brighter than before do to the portable lamp that Lily had installed. Lily headed straight for the desk where her laptop and other equipment were set up. She plopped into the chair while Emma went over to the chaise and sat. Killian sat beside her.

"You see the guys?" Emma asked Lily.

Lily hummed with a nod. "Yeah. They're almost finished. All of the cameras are online."

Emma clapped her hands together. "Awesome!"

Lily turned around and wagged her brows at her. "It's Showtime."

Emma laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah."

Her friend turned back the laptop screen. Emma sighed and laid back against the chaise. It was oddly comfortable. She put her hands behind her head and let out a sigh. There wasn't much left to do now but wait.

* * *

 **Major Character deaths in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Halloween. Its a few hours away for me but still. :)**

 **Warnings for Major Character Deaths, Violence, strong sexual content and language.**

Chapter Five

 _10:07pm_

Emma felt her body rousing and she stretched her arms with a yawn. She had no idea when she had fallen asleep. It was both dangerous and they could have missed something. She opened her eyes and began to sit up but then she noticed the weight of a body on the right side. She looked to her left and saw Lily still asleep. She visibly and audibly gulped. She held her breath and turned around to find who her visitor was.

She carefully looked up and was met with the brownest eyes she had ever seen. She took in the woman's whole face. Olive skin that glowed in the light from the portable. Her silky dark hair was coming down her shoulders in beautiful waves. If Emma didn't know any better she would have thought she was staring into the eyes of an angel. She almost gasped. Big brown eyes continued to stare into hers and it clicked. She was staring into the face of Princess Regina. A dead girl. A ghost. She knew she should have been concerned but she felt nothing but peace staring into her eyes.

"Hi." Emma said awkwardly. Regina giggled.

"You've always had a way with words, Arden." She said still amused.

"My name is Emma…" Emma said dumbly.

The Princess giggled softly. "No." she shook her head. "Your name is Arden, stop it. Do not tease me." She pouted at the end and it made Emma grin. Oh she's cute. "I've waited so long and I've missed you so."

Emma examined the girl for a moment. She was a full apparition. She was physically there so much so that Emma could feel her body heat. She wondered what would happen if she touched her. She had to try. She tentatively reached out a hand. When her skin made contact, she expected her fingers to go straight through but instead they trailed down the girl's soft cheek. Regina hummed and her eyes closed as she leaned into the touch.

Emma's heart started racing. Not with fear but with something else. It made her smile a little. She was finally meeting the girl that she had only seen in her dreams. Regina. Princess Regina was right there in front of her. Solid flesh and blood.

"Did you miss me?" Regina asked quietly as she leaned in closer. Emma's breath caught, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was speaking to a ghost that had somehow made herself appear alive. Emma had no idea what to do.

Emma looked over to see Lily still fast asleep. Regina followed her line of sight and bristled instantly. "That's why you've been gone for so long. You found someone else." She started to pull away but Emma grabbed her wrist and held her there. She didn't know why but she couldn't let her go. They had so much to discuss. Emma had so many questions.

"No baby." She had no idea where that came from but it felt right. She caught Regina's worried eyes. "She is my friend. That's all." she tried to sound as sincere as possible. She really wanted Regina to trust her. She needed her too because Emma truly cared about her.

Regina still looked confused. "I don't like it."

Emma gave Regina her infamous puppy dog face. "I'm sorry,"

Regina nodded. "It is alright." Her voice was so smooth like silk. She leaned in close again and Emma was hit with the smell of apples and rose water. It was a comforting smell and she couldn't understand why. "I missed you too much to fight with you, my love."

Emma smirked. She knew that she shouldn't be giving into it but she was having a hard time fighting it. "Yeah?"

Regina nodded. "Indeed." She smiled brightly. "And it is your birthday!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she surged forward and her lips met Emma's in a deep kiss. Emma gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart exploded within her chest. She knew. Everything about that moment was so right and so familiar. Regina's lips pressed to hers felt like the first sip of water after being stranded in the desert for days. There were so many emotions flowing through her mind as Regina's mouth moved against hers. It didn't even cross her mind that she was kissing a spirit. It didn't matter at that moment. All that mattered was getting more of her. She put her arms around Regina waist and Regina pressed her body against her. The princess' hand came to rest on her cheek and Emma's eyes flew open as well as her mind.

Images flashed through her mind. Big brown eyes staring up into hers, Regina lying beneath her in a bed of flowers. The two of them cuddled in a bed, the princess' hand in hers as the young woman dragged her into an empty corridor to steal kisses. Soft olive skin, the smell of flowers, the color purple and sweet whispers of I love you's flooded her mind. It was all so real. It was like she lived it but those were all Arden's memories. Those weren't hers. Was Regina giving her Arden's memories?

Emma gasped and broke the kiss. Regina was watching her with wide eyes. Those eyes that she had seemed to know her whole life. Everything was starting to make sense.

The dreams.

Regina mentioned that it was her birthday. How would she know that? Unless it was Arden's birthday as well.

She's so drawn to Regina.

Regina came to her to protect her.

She understood why Regina's touch felt so familiar.

Those weren't dreams. They were memories.

Emma knew who she was. She understood why she had the fallen knight's memories. She could see everything clearly now. Her eyes have never been open wider.

"Arden?" Regina asked quietly.

"I'm right here." Emma muttered. Regina smiled wide. She hopped up from the chaise. She offered Emma her hand. Emma didn't hesitate before slipping hers into Regina's. She was tugged to her feet.

"Come." Regina said with a giggle. "It's been so long and I've missed you too much."

She led Emma across the room to the door that Ramon had warned her to stay away from. Emma looked around the room. Her friends were still asleep. How the hell had the slept through that? She was waiting for one of them to rouse. She needed them to see it. They wouldn't believe it. Then again there was the camera.

Without hesitation, Regina walked through the door and Emma had no choice but to let go of her hand. There was a moment before the door opened and Regina peeked out. She was wearing a silly grin.

"Come on, you big idiot," She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her inside. She shut the door behind her again.

Emma stood by the door and took in her new surroundings. The room was dimly lit by candles and the silk blue bed spread looked brand new instead of it being centuries old. The room had completely come to life. It was as if they had traveled back time.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Emma's attention. Emma looked up to find Regina standing by the foot of the bed. She was completely nude and her gown was pooled around her feet. Emma's eyes wandered the beautiful tanned skin. There was so much and she felt suddenly overwhelmed by her own arousal.

She couldn't help but think of how wrong it was. Regina was dead for one thing.

Regina gave her a salacious smirk and quirked a finger at her. At that moment all of Emma's reservations went out of the window. As if her feet were moving of their own accord, she walked over to Regina.

Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed. She reached out to begin undressing Emma but her hands paused as if she didn't know where to start.

"What odd clothing." She muttered as she ran her hands across Emma's stomach. Emma's abs flexed involuntarily under Regina's gentle touch.

"You want my clothes off?" Emma asked. Regina looked up at her again and nodded. The gesture was so innocent and for a split moment, Emma remembered that Regina was young.

Emma raised a brow but said nothing. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. Regina's hands were instantly on her. Her soft palms traveled over Emma's abs and Emma smirked. She had memories of Regina being easily turned on by her physique. She wondered what she thought of it now.

"You think my clothes are strange?" Emma asked in a teasing tone as her hands settled on Regina's hips.

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "I like them though." She smirked. "But I really like you out of them."

Emma grinned. She had a similar opinion. "I really like you out of yours as well."

She smirked as she stepped closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against her. Regina sighed in contentment. Emma felt exactly the same. Emma pressed a kiss to the little space right beneath her jawline. Regina giggled and Emma's hands began wandering the young woman's body. She had to feel her, she had to touch her. It felt like going days without air.

"Baby?" She whispered into Regina's ear.

"Yes?" Regina asked, completely breathless. Emma's hand moved down Regina's back and she noticed that she had goosebumps all over just like Emma had earlier.

Emma chuckled at Regina automatically catching on to the pet name. "Lay down for me. I'm gonna touch you now."

Regina nodded and Emma reluctantly released her. Regina sat at the end of the bed. Emma watched Regina watching her and Regina frowned. Emma became instantly frustrated with herself. How could she have forgotten her? How could she have not known?

"What's wrong?" Regina asked suddenly looking self-conscious. She had been watching Emma's expression closely.

Emma shook her head with a smile. "You are absolutely stunning."

Regina's entire face lit up then. "You think so?"

Emma nodded. "I know so." She muttered as she stepped closer to the bed. She stopped for a moment and began undoing her jeans. She pushed them down and she kicked her sneakers off before they hit her ankles. She stepped out of her jeans leaving them on the carpet right near Regina's dress. She was left in her underwear and Regina's eyes took on a hungry look as they darkened. The woman's gaze traveled Emma's entire body.

"You are still the fairest." Regina said as Emma stopped before her. Emma chuckled and pounced on Regina. Regina let out a little yelp as she was pushed back against the bed.

"Still you." Emma muttered and pressed her lips to Regina's in a heated kiss. She pulled away and placed her hand on Regina's cheek. "Scoot."

Regina giggled and did what she was told. She began moving up to the head of the bed. Emma began crawling behind Regina. They kept their eyes locked on each other as they went. Regina reached the pillows and laid flat on her back, waiting. Emma smirked as she crawled on top of Regina. She pressed her body flat against hers and kissed her. Regina moaned as Emma's hand found her breast and began kneading.

Regina's hand covered hers and she broke the kiss with another moan. Emma chuckled and reattached her mouth to the woman's throat. She knew that Regina didn't like it too rough so she remained gentle. She began leaving feather light kisses to her pulse point. She did notice that there was no pulse and for some reason she was undeterred. She kissed down further and licked across the woman's collarbone to her clavicle. Regina giggled at that. It must have been something new for her and Emma was glad that she liked it.

Emma continued kissing a trail of steaming wet kisses down Regina's body. Down the valley between her breasts. She brought her other hand up and cupped the other breast. She began kneading again and Regina was writhing beneath her.

"Arden..." Regina whispered. Emma looked up at her princess. Her cheeks were flushed and she was watching her from beneath hooded eyelids.

Emma smirked at the sight and began kissing her way back up to Regina's mouth. She captured her lips again and led the woman into a slow sensual kiss. The kisses alone was causing a ball of heat to form in Emma's lower stomach. She licked the seam of Regina's mouth and Regina automatically parted her soft lips, granting her entry. Emma carefully removed one of her hands from Regina's breast and began lowering it down, over the woman's stomach. Emma's let her tongue slid into the princess' mouth. She tasted apples and cinnamon. That too was familiar. Emma's hand traveled over Regina's flesh down to her hip. She shifted so that she was between Regina's thighs. Regina spread legs wider giving Emma more room. Emma's hand settled on her thigh and squeezed. Regina gasped.

Her fingers trailed up towards the apex of the woman's thighs. Regina's hips bucked and Emma knew what she wanted. She cupped her sex and Regina hissed as she arched again. Her body pressing against Emma's.

"Please Arden..." Regina cried and Emma knew she couldn't deny her any longer. She used her middle finger and slid it through her slit. She was already drenched but Emma knew that she could get wetter. Regina hissed and began rocking her hips against Emma. Emma slid her fingers up and down a little before attaching if to the woman's clit and circling if roughly. Regina groaned and her head fell back against the pillows, her hair splayed out around her. Her hands found purchase on the blue spread. Emma smirked. She began attacking Regina's neck with kisses again.

Regina arched against her again. "Arden..."

Emma said nothing but slid her middle and ring finger deep inside of Regina. Regina let out a soft moan.

"Oh..." She breathed. Emma laughed as she pulled away from the woman's throat to look down at her.

"That good?" She asked only half teasing.

Regina bit her lip as she nodded. "Oh yes."

Emma's smirk remained as she began sliding in and out. Regina exhaled and her eyes rolled back as she sunk into the pillows. Emma leaned in and kissed Regina deeply as she kept up the movement of her hand, burying her fingers deeper.

Regina began rolling her hips upward, meeting Emma's every stroke. Emma picked up the pace. She had become even wetter and she was so warm. Emma could have had an orgasm from that alone. She felt Regina's already tight walls pulsating around her fingers. Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's and watched her expressions. There was nothing but ecstasy on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Emma would be lying if she said it wasn't fuel for her ego to find out that she could rock an over four hundred year old spirit's world.

Emma didn't let up. She sped up and just started thrusting harder, curling her fingers just in time to hit her spot just right each time. Regina arched up against her again. Emma could feel her shaking.

"That's it, honey." Emma whispered. "Look at me." Regina bit her lip to repress the moan but her eyes opened and locked on Emma's. "I want you to look me in the eyes as you finish."

Regina said nothing as she continued rocking against her hand. Everything felt so tight with their bodies pressed together. All of Emma's senses were alive and she felt wetness pooling between her own legs and throbbing was coming on. She's never experienced anything like that.

Regina groaned and her walls squeezed Emma's fingers tightly. Emma was afraid she'd break them. That was quite a grip.

"Oh." Regina gasped out and her entire body stiffened.

Emma knew what that meant. Emma just admired the look of her love coming undone right beneath her. Regina's walls pulsated around her a few times before releasing her. She collapsed back against the bed. She was breathing heavily. Which was obviously just a reaction. If what Emma felt about her pulse was true, she didn't breathe. Emma chuckled as she pulled away a little. She leaned back in and kissed Regina deeply.

Regina hummed and when Emma pulled away. She gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"It was my pleasure, sweetie." She kissed Regina softly. She will never get enough of Regina's kisses. "Is it still good?"

"Even better." Regina said with a smile. "I missed your touch so much."

Emma smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long." Emma muttered before she kissed her again.

"It's alright." Regina whispered back. "You're back now..." She pushed on Emma's chest. Emma smirked getting the hint. She rolled off of Regina and laid on her back. Regina was on top of her in an instant. She hovered above Emma for a moment, just staring at her with a small smile. Emma smiled back as she reached up and pushed a stand of dark hair behind the princess' ear.

"I am..."

Regina giggled. "Now, I'm going to welcome you home properly and give you a proper birthday gift."

Emma grinned as Regina leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

The sound of the door clicking shut shook Neal awake. He let out a loud grunt and yawned. Emma was going to kill him if she realized that he was sleeping on the job. He yawned again. He sat up a bit and stretched his arms before glancing around the room. Everyone else was asleep as well. He couldn't believe that they all managed to fall asleep. They were in a believed to be haunted castle with centuries old angry spirits. Obviously the night before had caught up to him and his body didn't care about the danger. Oh well. He stretched his legs and pulled himself up from the sleeping bag that he was laying on.

He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a soda. He popped the can open and took a long drink as he surveyed the room in the dim light of the lamp. Graham was sprawled out on a sleeping bag by the door and Killian was sleeping propped up in one of the arms chairs.

He glanced over to the chaise by the balcony and saw Lily fast asleep. His eyes widened and he lowered the can when he didn't see Emma beside her. He looked around the room but she was no where to be found. He frowned.

"Emma..." He whispered into the room. Nothing. She probably wandered off and went exploring which was a terrible idea. The castle was huge and it was easy to get lost in it. He shook his head. He had to go find her.

He sat the can down on the color and walked over to the table where the equipment was. He grabbed a flashlight and walkie. He headed for the door and slipped out.

"Emma..." He whispered again into the hallway. There was no reply but there was a gust of wind around him which only made him shiver. He began down the hallway. His sneakers clonking and echoing throughout the hall. "Emma," He whispered again.

He sighed when there was no response and continued searching. He traveled down the hallway with only the flashlight to provide him light. He knew he was going to kill Emma when he found her. That place was giving him the creeps.

He continued down the hallway. The flashlight guiding him. He didn't hear or see much but then a sob echoed throughout the hallway causing him to flinch at the sudden sound. His brows furrowed and he followed the sound. He knew he should have waited for the team but he was curious. It led him down to a white door with flowers painted on it. He pressed his ear to the cold wood. He could hear it better. That's where the sobs were coming from. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He pushed the door open.

He stepped inside and just as he had been expecting, he found the source of the cries. Neal frowned and raised his flashlight. There stood a girl in a long form fitting light green dress.

"Hello?" He said stepping closer.

"Do you see what she did to me?" Cried the girl. Her long red hair was covering her face as she turned to him.

"What?" Neal asked. "Who?"

"Mother!" She screamed. "Look at what she did!"

Neal raised the flashlight and let it shine on the girl's body. His mouth opened and he began backing up. The girl was covered in bloody stab wounds. They were still oozing blood and dripping into a red pool on the rug beneath her. She shouldn't have been even standing.

"Are you..."

"Hurt?" The girl asked darkly. "Not anymore."

She stepped closer and Neal stepped back. He thought the intelligent thing to do would be to go find his friends because this is too much. He kept backing up but the door slammed shut before he could back out. His back hit the door. He turned and stared trying it but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" He shouted.

"No." The girl's said. "I died here so shall you!" She screamed. Neal turned around slowly and it finally clicked. He was dealing with one of the sisters."

"Let me go please." He pleaded.

The princess chuckled as she stalked closer to him until she was right in his face. "No." She lifted her head then and her eyes widened and her jaw opened until her chin was down to her chest. She let out a monstrous roar. Neal opened his mouth in a silent scream as she pounced on him.

* * *

A blood curdling scream rippled through the halls of the castle. Lily sprung straight up in bed. She looked over to tap Emma but she was gone. Lily instantly began panicking. Something must have happened to Neal and Emma. They knew better than to wander off on their own. She looked around to find Killian and Graham still asleep. Killian was sitting propped up in an arm chair while Graham was sprawled out in a sleeping bag. She rolled over and hopped off of the chaise. She ran across the floor to Graham and began shaking him awake.

"What?" The man gruffed as his eyes shot open. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Neal and Emma." Lily whispered. Graham shot up straight then.

"What do you mean?" He asked glancing around the room as if confirming it for himself. He frowned and fished his walkie out of his pocket. He hit the little black button. "Neal, where the hell are you?" He hissed into the device. He removed his thumb and waited for a response and received nothing but static. "Neal..." still nothing. He pressed it again. "What about you, Em?" Still nothing.

Lily felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right. In fact it felt very wrong. She put her hands on her hips. "What do we do?"

Graham sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Check the cameras and see if you can locate them. I'll wake Killian."

Lily nodded and went off to the desk. She took her seat and she could hear Graham and Killian speaking behind her. She began browsing the cameras. She wasn't coming up with anything so she decided to rewind back a little. She saw something. She leaned in closer and she saw Neal wake up. He went over to the cooler and grabbed a soda. He began drinking it then froze when he looked at the chaise. Emma was gone. He began searching the room for a moment before grabbing a walkie and a flashlight and leaving the room. Lily frowned and looked towards the hallway cams. He wandered down the hallway for a while until he suddenly froze and then turned towards a bedroom. He didn't hesitate to enter it. Then there was a woman standing there. She watched the whole scene as the woman turned into a monstrous creature and jumped on him. She bit a plug out of his throat and blood prayed everywhere before his body fell to the ground. Lifeless.

Lily was shaking and sobbing. Her hand went to her mouth and she held in a scream. She couldn't breath. She just saw her best friend murdered by... she had no idea what.

"Graham!" She cried. She felt him and Killian come up behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lily played back the video and said nothing. She heard Killian mutter a 'what the fuck?'. "Oh god." Graham breathed out as they stared at the image of Neal's corpse laying there on the floor. "We have to go see if he's still alive."

"He's not." Lily sighed. "We have to find Emma." She began rewinding the video back further. She hit play when she saw an image of a young woman walk through the wall.

The girl walked over to the chaise where Emma was and pushed a strand of blonde hair away from Emma's face. She sat down beside Emma and just watched her. A chill ran through Lily. She had been that close all of that time and she didn't even feel it. After a moment Emma awoke. She didn't look frightened at all when she saw the girl. The two of them just spoke for a moment and then spirit kissed her. Lily's brows rose. How?

When the kiss was broken she pulled away and took Emma's hand and led her to the little door that Ramon told them not to enter. The two of them stepped inside.

Lily's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick. She refused to lose two friends tonight. She looked up at Graham. "We have to find Emma and go check on Neal. We have to leave. I don't like it."

Graham nodded. He held up his cross. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ooohhh..." Emma chuckled as her little princess licked the length of her. She combed her fingers through those dark tresses. "Baby..."

Regina said nothing but her tongue began flicking at Emma's sensitive bud with plenty of enthusiasm and Emma flinched.

"Fuck." She groaned and her hand tightened in Regina's hair. "Right there." Her eyes wandered down and met Regina's dark ones that were watching her from between her thighs. Her lips wrapped around the little nub and began sucking. Emma drew in a sharp breath. "Like that."

Regina released the clit slowly and began lapping at her again. Emma knew she was soaked. Regina was talented as hell. She ran her fingers through Regina's hair again.

Regina just continued lapping at her and pulling her closer to the edge.

"Oh you little..." Emma sighed. She could see the mirth in Regina's eyes. She was in a playful mood. So was Emma in all honesty. "You know that you-"

She was cut off by the bedroom door flying open. Regina yelped and leapt up. She scrambled to the head of the bed and went to cover herself. Emma helped her and covered both of them then turned back to the door. She sighed when she saw Lily, Graham and Killian standing there glaring at her. The room suddenly went dark again and they appeared to be back in real time. The abandoned haunted room.

Lily had her arms crossed over her chest. Graham had the cross by his side.

"What the hell?" Emma screamed. "Can't you knock?"

"Are you fucking serious!" Lily screamed back. "You sneak off to..." She trailed off when she shined her flashlight on Emma and got a glimpse of the woman that was hiding her face behind Emma. "Wait..."

"Bloody hell..." Killian breathed.

"Emma..." Graham sighed.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Is that her?" Lily asked. She stepped closer and Emma felt Regina tense against her. Emma reached a hand out telling Lily to stop.

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Honey, it's okay. These are my friends. They came to help."

Regina peeked around Emma and eyed the other three people cautiously. She pulled away from Emma then. She began climbing out of bed and was fully dressed when she slipped out. Emma's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw it.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked quietly.

"You have to go." Regina said seriously. Her face became emotionless and her tone dry. "Take your friends and go. It's not safe. I shouldn't have contacted you."

Emma shifted but realized that she was still nude so, she stayed put. "But I'm here."

Regina shook her head. "Please go."

Emma frowned. "But I only found you."

Regina said nothing. Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with big fat tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered through a sob. Before Emma could say anything more the girl turned on her heels and ran towards the door and straight through it.

"Fuck." Emma growled.

"Emma?" Lily said gently

"What?" Emma snapped

"What the hell?" Lily screamed. "You fucked a ghost!"

"How does that even work?" Killian asked.

"She materialized." Emma sighed. "It's a long story."

"Care to tell it?"

"My question first." Emma ground out. "Is there a reason why you barged in on me?"

"Neal is gone." Lily whispered. "We heard him scream and we saw him being attacked by an entity on the cameras." She paused as she hugged herself. "We don't know what to do now."

"He's not picking up his walkie." Graham added.

Emma nodded. "We split up into groups of two." She began.

Lily shook head. "We don't split up." She mumbled. "That's the shit that gets you killed."

Emma nodded. "Turn around." She said as she shifted to get out of bed. She hated how dark and cold the room had become without Regina. She pushed though her slight heartache and slid out of bed. Her friends had their backs turned as she walked over to grab her clothes. As she had suspected, Regina's dress was gone. Emma sighed and grabbed her jeans. She then reached on to the bed and grabbed her underwear that was tangled in the sheets. She slid those on first and then her jeans. She slid her bra on.

"She thinks I'm Arden." Emma explained as she put her shirt on. Lily turned around then and the guys followed suit. "She thinks I'm the dead knight and you know... I have her memories. It's not dreams. When I kissed her, it was so familiar. Kind of like deja vu. All I wanted to do was make love to her." She watched the expressions on her friends' faces. She couldn't read them. "I know it sounds crazy. I just... I feel like I've been here before."

Lily nodded. "You think you've been reincarnated?"

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know how crazy it sounds but..." She waved a hand towards the door. "That woman. I remember loving her at one time. It's like my heart..." She placed her hand on her chest as if that could stop her heart from aching. "...knows hers. It's so weird." She mumbled the last part as she put on her sneakers.

Lily shrugged. "Not really."

Emma furrowed her brows. "Huh?" She wasn't expecting that.

"Emma, we hunt ghosts for a living. I believe that anything is possible."

Emma nodded. She had a point. Why is reincarnation so difficult to believe? She got to her feet. They'll discuss that later. They have to find Neal. "Let's go." She said and headed for the door. Instead of going back through the sitting room they went the way that Regina had gone. Emma opened the door and they crowded into the hallway.

"It's this way." Lily said. They all took a step but instantly froze. The hallway was lit with torches hung up high and lanterns. The hallway was alive and they could hear the chattering of voices. Emma furrowed her brows as a group of about four maids came out of a bedroom. The girls eyed them suspiciously. Emma swallowed and stepped back. So did everyone else. She had no idea what was going on and she wasn't going to wait to find out. An older woman came barreling down the hall and Emma as well as everyone else was prepared to run but her voice stopped them.

"Good evening, Arden." The woman said. She bowed as she reached Emma. Emma dipped her head. "Is the Princess ready for her evening tea?"

Emma looked at her friends. They were all staring at her with wide worried eyes. She turned back to the woman and nodded. "Yes." She said firmly. Hiding her fear.

The woman smiled and clapped her hands together. "Very good. I shall go fetch it for the dear."

Emma nodded again and the woman went back the way she came. A few more servants moved through them, bustling about. Then in a blink of an eye, it all faded away and they were standing in the dark hallway again.

"What the hell was that?" Lily whispered. Emma shrugged.

"It wasn't historical because she interacted with us." Emma muttered. "I don't know what's happening. Let's just go get Neal."

Lily nodded. "This way. Let's go."

Emma and the guys followed Lily down the hallway. Their flashlights bouncing around as they ran. Emma was freaking out. She needed to speak to Regina but at the same time everything was just too much. She just hoped that she would come to her before she left. Emma needed her questions answered and Regina was probably the only one that could do it at the moment. Lily came to a screeching halt. She pointed to a closed door.

"There." She said pointing.

Emma nodded and stepped over to the door. Graham followed her and stood close. The cross clutched tightly in his palm. Emma looked over at him and he gave her a nod, saying it was okay. She took a deep breath and gripped the knob, she turned it on the exhale. She pushed the door open. The room was completely dark and the smell of blood was heavy in the air. It made her heart start racing and she felt nauseous. Emma scanned the room and spotted Neal on the floor. She shined her flashlight in the direction and she gasped. He was laying on his back in a puddle of blood twitching.

"Neal." She screamed and ran over to him. The rest followed cautiously. She knelt beside him. "Neal..." She could see the huge chunk of flesh that was torn from his neck. He was definitely bleeding out. His eyes were unfocused as they gazed up at her. He was twitching and flinching in pain. She took his hand and held it in hers. "What happened?"

"Ze-ze." He tried to get the words out but he was in too much pain. "Zelena." He said in a whisper. "She wants us gone..."

Emma nodded. She didn't have to be told twice. "Well. Let's give her what she wants." She looked up at Graham. "Graham!"

He nodded and headed over to them. He squatted down and began helping Neal.

"Leaving so soon?" They heard a loud echoing voice ask. It sounded like it was coming from right above her. Emma slowly looked up. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She knew that she did not want to see what was up there.

They looked up anyway and Lily screamed. There in the corner of the ceiling as a girl. Her long red hair covering her face. Her head was low and her limbs were twisted unnaturally as she balanced on the wall. She was unmoving which was even more creepy.

"Holy fuck." Graham breathed out. He dropped the cross to grab Neal's arms and began dragging him to the door. Emma's eyes widened as she ran to the door.

That's when the girl jumped down and landed on her hands and knees. She looked up at them and Emma's heart leapt into her throat and she was suddenly paralyzed with fear. She wanted to scream but couldn't. The girl's eyes were black and at least two times the normal size. Her mouth opened abnormally wide and she let out a deep roar.

She began crawling towards them.

"Go, go, go!" Emma shouted. Graham kept pulling but then the creature's hands grabbed Neal's ankles. "No!" Emma grabbed onto Neal's arm and helped Graham pull. She couldn't let her have her friend. It roared again and lunged at them. They stumbled back and she grabbed Neal away from them. She cackled triumphantly. Emma went to help him but she growled at her. She climbed over Neal and Emma could hear her friend weakly pleading.

"Welcome to hell." Zelena whispered in a creepy grunt. She grabbed his head and twisted. There was a sickening crack and Emma just knew. Zelena admired her work for a moment then looked up at them. She stood to her feet. Her body making cracks and snaps as she moved. "Who is next?"

Emma grabbed Graham's hand and dragged him out of the door. Lily and Killian were frantically waving them over. They slipped out of the room just as she began running towards them but they slammed the door behind them. They backed away from it. Their chests heaving as they tried to processes what just happened.

"What the fuck!" Lily screamed.

"I don't know." Emma breathed. "We have to go."

"What about Neal?" Killian asked.

"He's gone." Graham said with a grim expression. "We need to go get help."

Emma nodded. "Let's go round up our things." She started down the hall. It didn't take a moment for everyone to start following.

"What about the surveillance cameras" Lily asked.

"Leave them." Emma said. They headed back into the sitting room. Everything had changed. Neal was dead and they had encountered one of the most sinister spirits they had ever dealt with. They needed to get out of that place and now.

Emma grabbed her bags and slung them over her shoulder. Killian and Graham divided Neal's bags between them. Emma fished her phone out of her pocket and began dialing Ramon's number. She looked on her screen and realized that she had no signal.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she shoved all of her things into her bag. "Well besides the other shit."

"I have no reception." Emma said shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Well this place is made mostly of stone." Lily said slinging one of the bags across her chest. "And I doubt Verizon is set up here."

"I have Sprint." Emma mumbled.

"Gross." Killian said with a shake of his head.

"I think my choice of phone carrier is the least of our issues right now." Emma shot back.

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

Emma looked at her watch. "Ten-Forty."

Lily frowned. "Okay. Here's what we could do. We could go down to the beach and wait for Ramon."

"He won't be here till the morning." Killian sighed.

"I'm sorry." Lily snapped. "Would you rather be here with the evil homicidal spirits?"

He shook his head. "The beach at night sounds lovely. "

"I thought so." Emma said. "Let's go."

They all headed for the door and out into the hallway. They made a dash for the stairs. The trip down was much shorter than the one up, possibly due to their running and overall panicking.

"Regina." Emma called as they reached the bottom floor. She cupped her hand around her mouth. "Regina!" She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but that place was not safe for her. She just wanted to see her one last time. "Gina, come on!"

"What are you doing?" Lily hissed.

"I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Lily rolled her eyes. "She'll understand since her psychotic sister is trying to kill us and has already killed our friend."

Emma rolled her eyes but Lily was right. Regina would understand. She wasn't giving up though. Emma had a plan.

They ran back the way they came, towards the back door that Ramon had led them through. They ran passed the painting of The Queen and Princesses, passed the vases and to the opposite end of the hallway. They came to a screeching halt. Killian crashed into Lily and she turned to glare at him before looking straight ahead again. They all just started blankly. There were wide double doors before them. Emma frowned.

"That wasn't there before." She mumbled as she pointed to the door.

"It wasn't." Graham agreed. He stepped in front of Emma. "But we have to get out of here. Maybe there's an exit through here." He pushed the doors open and they all gasped.

The room was illuminated in a soft glow. Music was playing and the chattering and laughter of voices filled the room. There before them, dozens of dancing couples swayed around the room. Emma looked over and saw the band playing. Their clothes were very 1600's. She didn't know what to think.

They looked around unsure what to do next.

"There." Graham said pointing ahead of them to another door. They all took off for the door.

They dodged and ducked around the dancing people trying hard not to disturb them. That's the last thing they needed. Emma and Graham made it to the door first. Graham pushed it open and waved them all through. They entered another corridor. This one just as dark as the last. Emma groaned in disappointment. She thought that would be the exit.

"Maybe we got turned around." Lily suggested. "We could have gone the wrong way."

Graham shook his head. "No. This was it." He sighed as they began down the hallway. They were already tired from all of the running and the lugging of the bags around.

The hallway looked familiar. Emma furrowed her brows. She passed that vase before. She took off into a jog. She had to be sure. She made it to the end of the hall. Her heart sank when she saw the same painting as before of the three princesses and their mother.

"Fuck!" Emma screamed. Her friends jogged towards her. She pointed to the painting. "Look familiar?"

"Maybe they have two of the same painting?" Killian suggested.

Emma shook her head and made a face. "That's not likely."

"How do you know that?" Killian threw back.

Graham sighed. "Because..."

Emma tuned them out and tried to think. She couldn't with all of their bickering. She felt a chill on the back of her neck. She shivered. She looked back at Lily who was watching the painting with wide eyes. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Lily's hair was being woven into a braid by an invisible force. Emma's heart stopped. "Lily!"

Lily looked over and at the sight. She screamed and ran over to them. That alone made Emma's skin crawl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the EVP recorder. Lily pulled out her infrared detector and began scanning the room.

"Hey." Emma said into the recorder. "I'm Emma and these are my friends. We're just trying to leave. Okay?" She waited a moment then hit play.

There was static and for a moment she thought they didn't get anything but then a voice came on. It made their blood run cold. "You shouldn't have trespassed here." The gravely male voice growled. "Now you will die."

Emma inhaled. "We're leaving." She said. She pressed play.

"No one leaves." It screamed followed by an animalistic growl. Emma almost dropped it. The entire hallway began shaking like an earth quake then, nearly knocking them to the floor.

"Let's go." Emma screamed and they all began running back towards the stairs. They dashed up to the second floor.

They stopped on the landing. Graham doubled over and had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Lily was crying off to the side while Killian was standing in front of a statue of a knight in armor. Had that been there before? She stared at it for a moment until they heard a squeak of the armor. Emma's eyes widened and she looked up. She shined her light on the knight. She saw its head dip as if looking at Killian.

"Killian, come here." Emma said softly. She didn't want to startle him. He looked at her.

"Let's go back to the room." He said.

Emma nodded. "Let's do it. Come here first."

Killian shook his head. "No. Come on. I-"

He didn't get the finish the sentence before the knight raised its sword and rammed it straight through him. Killian cried out in pain and Emma screamed and her flashlight fell to the floor. Lily tried to run over to him but Graham caught her. Killian's eyes were wide and blood trickled from his mouth. He coughed and looked down at the sword coming though his chest. The knight pushed it through further and Killian screamed one last time before he finally went limp. The knight shook him off of the sword. Their friend's body fell to the floor making a loud thud. Emma felt like she was going to be sick.

The knight stepped over Killian and started heading their way. Emma felt Graham's hand on her wrist and he tugged on her. They all began running back to the sitting room. She could hear the knight's armor as it chased them. She chanced a look over her shoulder. It was running after them at full speed. It's sword out in front of it. Dripping with Killian's blood.

Graham pulled the door open and shoved the girls in. He darted in after them. Narrowly missing the swipe of the sword. He slammed the door closed and locked it. They could hear the steel hitting the wood as it banged to get in. They stepped back.

Eventually it shopped and they could hear it retreating from the door.

Emma released a relieved breath and Graham sighed. Lily broke out into uncontrollable sobs. Emma dropped her bags and ran a hand over her face. Graham pulled Lily into his arms and hugged her.

"What the hell is happening?" Emma mumbled. "It's like this castle is homicidal and it's changing. It's like growing."

Graham pulled Lily over to the arm chair with him where they sat. "I just know we can't stay here. We have to leave."

"I don't know how." Emma sighed. "Regina!" She screamed into the room. She really needed her help. Only she could get them out of there. Emma plopped down on the chaise.

"Maybe we can wait." Graham suggested. "We seem to be safe here in this room. We have light. Food. We can be okay until Ramon comes for us."

Emma nodded. "Okay." It's not like they had a choice.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Midnight." She replied.

"Yeah, not long now." Graham whispered. When Lily whimpered he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "It's alright. It will be okay." he whispered to her.

Emma watched them for a moment. She didn't know if they would ever make it out of this. Even if they did, they would never be the same. How does one come back from something like this?

* * *

 **Um... we're almost at the end. I wasn't kidding when I said it was short but I promise that it ends with a bang. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trick or Treat! lol. Happy Halloween! This is it, guys. We've reached the end and it makes me kind of sad to end this. I just want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance and who has stuck with it. I'm a fan of all things supernatural so I had to combine it with SQ. I couldn't help myself. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed it because I had so much fun writing it! :) I even scared myself a few times. lol.**

 **Btw, Anastasia as in the Red Queen from OUATIW. I always use her when I need to give Cora a third daughter because imo, she would have fit right in with Cora's girls.**

 **Warnings for more violence, suicide and MAJOR character deaths.**

 **Also the flashbacks are switched from Emma's to Arden's.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy the last part of this story.**

Chapter Six

 _She walked down the hallway, her leather boots hitting and squeaking against the marble floors. She passed two other knights. She believed that the young men were Princess Zelena and Princess Anastasia's guards. The three, four -including Cora's personal guard- of them are always the last to turn in. She dipped her head and noticed them grinning at her. Arden furrowed her brow but said nothing. She was tired and she wasn't in the mood to get into it with them. She continued on to her room, ready to turn in for the night. She had just left Regina for the evening. Her love was a bit clingy that evening but she didn't particularly mind spending extra time with her. In fact it was the perfect ending to her day. Any time with her princess is well spent._

 _She stopped in front of her chambers and pushed the door open. She was surprised to find the room already lit with candles. The small room that consisted of a regular sized bed. It was a cot originally but Regina believed that Arden deserved the best so; she had a real bed put in. A bedside table, wardrobe and a table with a chair where Arden did her reading. But what caught her attention was something new there. Her guest. Regina was standing at the desk with a smile as bright as the candles. There, in front of her was a huge chocolate cake. Regina waved at her._

 _"Since it is your birthday, I thought we could celebrate." Regina said as an adorable blush colored her cheeks. She shrugged softly. "You told me that you never had a celebration for your birthday and I thought that was unfair. If anyone deserves a cake, its you."_

 _Arden_ _'s heart swelled. She's never had anyone think of her that way. Growing up on the streets as a child, no one cared about her, more or less her birthday. She just stood there with her mouth agape as Regina gazed into her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to respond. Regina took the time out of her night to do something so caring and kind. It warmed her heart. It was overwhelming but in the best way. Ever since she met Regina, the princess had been changing her life and brightening her world. This was just a small part of it._

 _Regina_ _suddenly looked awkward and her eyes fell to the floor as she fidgeted. "It's not... I thought chocolate was your favorite but if you prefer vanilla we can do that." She began explaining, still avoiding her eyes. "Or pie. Would you prefer pie?" she asked as her eyes wandered back up to Arden's._

 _Arden_ _shook her head and charged across the room. Her heart was racing and she felt warmth throughout her whole body. In that moment she fell deeper in love with Regina and she didn't even know that was possible. Regina gasped when Arden stepped into her personal space and took the girl's face into her hands. Regina giggled as Arden held her face and leaned in. Their lips met in a rough kiss. Regina kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. That kiss. The kiss was fire in itself. Like their relationship that was full of so much passion._

 _Arden_ _pulled away so they could catch their breath. She pressed her forehead to Regina's. "That's why all of the other Knights were grinning like a bunch of idiots."_

 _Regina_ _chuckled. "They saw me come in here with the servant."_

 _Arden_ _chuckled too. "They're probably so jealous right now."_

 _Regina_ _smirked. "Why? Because you have a princess in your chambers?"_

 _Arden_ _wrinkled her nose. "No because my love made me a cake." They shared a smile. "Oh and I have a gorgeous princess in my chambers."_

 _Regina_ _laughed. "Hmmm..." She reached up and her hand settled on the back of Arden's neck. "I expect them to be more jealous of your cake."_

 _Arden_ _laughed. "Oh they should be." She looked over at the cake. It was perfect and she could smell the rich chocolate. It made her stomach growl and her mouth water. It looked delicious. "I'm jealous of that cake. I want to be that cake."_

 _Regina_ _snorted and her eyes met Arden's. She smirked. "If you want me to eat you, all you had to do was say so."_

 _Arden_ _snickered. "You are so naughty."_

 _"Only for you." Regina said with the most adorable smile._

 _Arden_ _nodded. "I know."_

 _Regina_ _smiled at her. "Do you really like your cake?"_

 _Arden_ _looked surprised by the question. "Of course I do."_

 _Regina_ _'s smile grew and she pulled away from her for a moment. She reached behind herself and grabbed something from the desk. She brought her hand around but her palm was closed. Arden raised a brow and smirked._

 _"What do you have there, sweetheart?" She asked curiously._

 _"A gift." Regina said coyly._

 _Arden_ _grinned. "Let me have it then."_

 _Regina_ _smiled. "What do you say?"_

 _Arden_ _chuckled. "Please."_

 _Regina_ _giggled and opened her palm. There was a golden chain with a round pendant hanging from it. Regina used her other hand to hold it up so that the pendant was dangling. It was so beautiful and Arden's heart did something akin to a somersault._

 _Regina_ _leaned over and began snapping the necklace closed around her neck. Arden reached up and touched it as Regina pulled away. It was a round piece of gold and a swan was engraved into it. They loved swans and they would go down to the lake and watch them._

 _Regina_ _bit her lip with a smile. "You look so pretty."_

 _Arden_ _grinned. "Pretty?" she asked with a raised brow. She appreciated the compliment but she was a knight. She didn't feel that she could be 'pretty'._

 _Regina_ _returned the grin. "Beautiful, breathtaking."_

 _"That's better." She whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met briefly before she was pulling away again. "Thank you."_

 _Regina_ _smiled brightly. "You're very welcome, my love."_

 _Arden_ _pushed the cake over to the opposite end of the table. Regina watched on and furrowed her brow. She turned back to Arden to catch the smile the knight was giving her. Arden said nothing but placed her hands on Regina's hips and lifted her up in one swift movement. Regina let out a little yelp that led into a giggle as she was placed on the desk. Her legs automatically spread for Arden to step between them._

 _The energy in the room shifted from light and playful to hot and heavy. Neither of them minded though. Regina fisted her hands in the leather of Arden's vest._

 _Arden_ _leaned in close and brushed her lips against Regina's warm waiting ones but she didn't kiss her. "You're the best birthday gift though." she whispered against her mouth._

 _Regina giggled and wrapped her arms around Arden's neck, pulling her closer. "Happy birthday." She muttered before she closed the distance between them and kissed her knight deeply._

* * *

 _2:17am_

"Emma..." She heard Graham's voice in her mind and felt his hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly. She figured that sleeping would help the time pass but she should have stayed awake.

"What's up?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Hoping that Graham had found a way out.

"You need to see this." He said. His expression was grim. Emma was immediately set on edge. She sat up straight and stood. She followed Graham over to the chair. Lily was sitting there still sobbing. She had her back to them. They stopped and stood behind her. "Lift it."

Lily turned around and lifted her shirt, exposing her back to them. Emma gasped at what she saw. There carved into Lily's back was the word 'Welcome'. Emma felt light headed. She placed a hand on Graham's shoulder to balance herself. "What the fuck?!" she screamed.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Graham stated shaking his head. "It's my fault."

Emma squeezed his arm. She hated seeing him like this. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I brought you guys here." She whispered and shook her head. "I am so sorry."

Lily shook her head. "We came because we wanted to."

Emma sighed. "We gotta get out of here."

Something came in there and carved Lily's back up. They can't stay there. They are not safe anywhere.

There was a loud crash and the room went completely dark. Graham grabbed a flashlight and shined it on the lamp. It was crashed and shattered to the ground. Emma groaned as Graham handed her a flashlight. She was right.

"Let's try to leave." Emma suggested. She would rather take her chances out there than wait in that room like sitting ducks. Graham and Lily nodded. "Leave our stuff."

Lily nodded and got to her feet. Graham led them towards the door. He cracked it open and peaked out. He was obviously checking for Zelena or the angry knight. After a moment he looked back and waved them ahead. Emma took the step out behind him then reached for Lily. She took her hand and the three of them crept into the hallway. They moved as quickly as they could without being too noisy. They came to where the staircase should have been and froze. Killian was no longer there and Emma was thankful for that. She couldn't look at him but there was something else missing.

"Where are the stairs?" Lily cried. She was completely hysterical. In all honesty Emma would have been as well if she could but her friends were depending on her to get them out of there in one piece. She had to keep a leveled head. "Where is Killian?" She asked looking around the floor.

"I don't know." Emma sighed. "We just need to keep moving." She turned and continued down the hallway and for the first time, just ahead they met a dead end. "What the..." Emma said as she stared at the dark wall. There was more to that hallway. She was positive. Lily stepped around her and stood next to her.

"How?" She asked quietly. She hit the wall with her fist. "I just wanna go home!" she cried.

"It's okay." Emma said gently. She went to place her hand on her friend's shoulder but a voice caused her to jump.

"It's not okay." The voice echoed. They turned following the chilling sound. They all gasped and scrambled back. There with her back turned to them, stood a girl. She was in a silk pink dress, her face was facing the corner and her head was down. Emma felt the chill again. "Nothing will ever be okay again." The girl whispered.

Emma just knew that something horrible was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. The girl turned around. Her face was like Zelena's but she didn't roar. Instead she opened her mouth and screamed. A horrid scream that Emma felt in her soul. Her hands shot to her ears. It felt like her head was going to explode. She grabbed Lily's hand and they turned to run but a shadow hand the size of their bodies shot from the darkness and wrapped around Lily's body. The woman screamed and began wriggling to get free as it squeezed her. Emma tried to hold onto her friend but it was stronger than she was.

Lily's frightened eyes stared into hers. "Emma please, don't let go. I don't want to die." She pleaded. Her voice was raw and she her lip was trembling. Emma tugged with all of her strength. She looked over at Graham to see him trying to subdue the girl with the cross. He didn't even see what was happening.

"I got you, Lily. Just hold on." She looked around for something to grab onto but there was nothing. She looked back at Graham in time to see the girl slap the cross out of his hand. She growled at him and leapt back against the wall. Emma saw her face finally and she gasped. It was Anastasia. "Graham!"

Graham looked at her then back at Anastasia. She didn't look ready to kill them so he abandoned her and came over to help them. Emma felt her body being pulled to the wall. She tried to plant her feet but the force pulling her was too powerful. Her sneakers scraped across the floor. Graham came and grabbed Lily's arm. She frantically held onto them begging them to hold on to her.

A powerful tug caused Emma and Graham to lose their grip on Lily. Her hand slipped out of Emma's and her arm was pulled out of Graham's hand.

"No!" Emma screamed and reached for her friend again. Their fingers brushed but before she could grab her again, the hand retreated taking her friend with it. Lily disappeared into the shadows. Her screams stopping immediately. "No! Lily!" Emma cried. She looked over and noticed that Anastasia had taken her leave as well. Both girls were gone. Emma ran to the wall and began feeling around. She couldn't find anything, a passage, a hole, anything. Tears sprung to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Lily." She choked out as she banged her fists on the wall. "Give her back, you asshole!" She screamed.

"Shhhh..." Graham said and wrapped his arms around her. "She's gone. I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Go where?" Emma asked shortly. "We can't get out of this place!" she pulled away from him.

"Back to the room." He said calmly. "We can't stay out here." She let him grab her hand and they began jogging back to the room. He was right. They were sitting ducks there but then again, the room wasn't safe either. The broken lamp and Lily's back are proof of that. She wanted to go somewhere she felt safe. They entered the sitting room but she grabbed Lily's camera while Graham grabbed a couple of waters from the cooler. She checked to see that it was charged and powered it on.

After watching Graham shove another cross into his pocket and a tiny bottle of holy water, she marched over to him and grabbed his hand. She began dragging him across the room to Regina's bedroom door. She turned the knob and dragged him inside. This is the only place she ever remembered feeling safe other than in Regina's arms.

"What are we..." He asked but Emma crossed her arms over her chest and began pacing. He closed the door behind them quietly.

They heard laughter and growls outside of the door. Emma stopped pacing and turned towards it.

"Where are you?" They heard Zelena singsong. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." She called. There was an echoing cackle. Emma looked at Graham with wide eyes and a small whimper escaped her lips. She's never seen him look so scared either. His face was pale and his curly hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead. He raised a finger to his lips. She nodded and covered her mouth. They both waited for her to barge into the room and kill them like Neal. She could hear her own heartbeat and tears began running down her cheeks. She held her breath as if her breathing would give them away. Her lungs started to burn.

After a moment the sound faded away and she was gone. They both exhaled and Emma inhaled, greedily filling her lungs with air.

"Graham." She whispered and he looked at her. "We can't... I can't let you die here. I promise I will get you out of here."

"Emma..." He sighed. "I know."

Emma nodded. She knew what she needed. Who, rather.

"Regina." Emma whispered into the room. "I really need you right now." Her voice broke. "Please help me. I'm scared." She plopped down onto the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know if she would survive. She just knew that she needed to see Regina one last time.

Regina entered the room through a wall. Graham froze and reached into his pocket for the cross. Regina didn't even acknowledge the man as she walked across the room and knelt before Emma, placing a gentle hand on her knee. Emma looked down into her soft brown eyes. "Are you alright?" Regina asked gently.

Emma shook her head. She was so relieved to see Regina. "No. I'm scared."

Regina nodded. She reached up and wiped Emma's tears away with her thumb. "I'm so sorry. I thought if you left you would be okay."

"We tried." Emma whispered. She reached for Regina's hand and Regina automatically latched onto it, squeezing. "We got lost and then three of our friends were killed."

Regina's lips parted and her brows furrowed. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have..." she began shaking her head.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek. "You were scared and you needed me to protect you." She stoked her skin with her thumb. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's this place. I came to help you. I will save you, I promise."

Regina smiled softly. "I've gone this long. What's important is that you live."

Emma opened her mouth to argue but Graham cut her off.

"Is the castle changing?" Graham asked cutting into the conversation.

Regina turned around sharply. She shot to her feet when she saw the cross in his fist and her eyes darkened. Graham took a step back and held it up. Regina leaned back then she set her jaw. Her mouth opened wide and she roared at him. Emma flinched. She really didn't like seeing Regina that way. Before Regina could lunge at him, Emma stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "Regina." She grunted in surprise as the woman struggled against her, growling in an animalistic way. "Regina, he is my friend. The only one I have left."

Regina appeared to calm then and relaxed in Emma's arms. She turned to Emma and her face had returned to normal. She had on a sympathetic expression. "Oh."

"Your sisters killed everyone else." Emma replied.

Regina stopped and looked Emma square in the eye. "Really?"

Emma nodded. She couldn't understand the confusion on Regina's face. It's more than obvious that her sisters had killed people. They were evil just like Cora.

"It's not them." Regina said softly. "Mother is making them do it."

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She controls everything here. The castle, the spirits. All of it."

That made sense. Cora was a monster in life so, why would she be any different in death? "We just want to leave." Emma said.

Regina nodded. "I can try and help you."

Emma nodded back. "Thank you." She said as she released her.

Regina waved a hand at Graham. "Tell him to lower that. It's hurting me."

Emma nodded. "Graham." She gave him a look. He nodded and put it into his pocket.

"I'm sorry." He said with a shrug. "I just had to be careful."

Regina nodded. "I understand. It just... it weakens me."

"I won't do it again." He explained. Regina nodded and turned back to Emma.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked with a sad smile. Emma frowned. She didn't want to leave Regina but she couldn't stay there.

"Just a minute." She sat back down on the bed and grabbed the camera. Regina furrowed her brow as she watched her.

"That is a camera." Regina noted and Emma smiled.

"Yes, it is." Emma smiled a little. She remembered the stories of Regina asking people what items were. She's curious like that. Emma turned the camera on her. "Say hello, Gina."

Regina waved at the camera. "Hello."

Emma chuckled a little. "Um.." She turned the camera back on herself. "That was Princess Regina. Yes, _The_ Princess Regina. She's..." She smiled at the girl who was smiling at her. "...the love of my life. I didn't know this. I didn't know anything until I came here. Regina woke me up and I could never thank her enough." She loved the way Regina's eyes sparkled at that. "Anyway, I told you guys that I was being haunted. Well, that's true. Dreams that I now understand are memories, led me here to this castle in El Bosque Encantado, Spain. I didn't know what I would find but I found my heart." She smiled a little. "It turns out that I am a reincarnation of Regina's lost love Arden, the white knight. It's like I've been given a second chance." She bit her lip as she looked between Graham and Regina. Part of Emma and part of Arden. Both were equally important to her. "But the reason that I'm really making this video is in case I don't make it out of here. You see, in the past few hours terrible things have been happening here. In the last few hours we've lost our friends Lily, Neal and Killian to horrific deaths. There is something wrong with this place. It's more than haunted. It's dark. There's an evil here." There was a loud crash and a dark cackle outside the door. Emma sighed. "Look, Graham and I are the only two left. Regina is helping us to escape. In case we don't make it out, I just want you all to know this, do not come here. It is not safe. Don't come looking for us. If we make it, we'll tell the world about it. If we don't, Regina will make sure that Ramon gets this camera and all of the others all around." Emma closed her eyes. "I would like to thank everyone who has ever been kind to me and believed in me. My fans and my amazing friends and their families. We did it." She sighed. "We have to go. Wish us luck. This is Emma Swan and Graham from Dark Encounters, signing out."

She lowered the camera and looked up at Regina and Graham. Regina was waiting by the door beside him. They were both listening for anything on the other side of the door. Regina furrowed her brows and nodded to herself.

She looked at Emma and waved her over. "This way. Let's go."

Emma stood from the bed and walked over to them. Regina slipped through the door and Emma saw Graham visibly shiver. "I'm sorry but that creeps me out." He mumbled as he opened the door for Emma. Emma rolled her eyes and handed him the camera. He took it and Emma stepped into the hallway. She shined her flashlight ahead of her.

Regina was standing right there waiting for her. She offered her her hand. Emma didn't miss a beat before latching onto it with her own. Graham stood beside her. He pointed his flashlight down the hall. The staircase appeared to still be gone but the dead end had moved. That was good.

"Okay here goes." Regina sighed. She sounded nervous as well. That wasn't exactly too reassuring.

* * *

 _The muscles in her legs as well as her lungs were burning from exertion. She didn't care. She had to get upstairs to her love. She's heard the break in and the screams. A few of her men had gone to fight but they all had fallen. It was only her now and she knew that their enemies were coming. She knew that they were coming for the royal family for the things that the wicked Queen had done. The Queen's fate was brought upon her but her girls didn't deserve to die. Arden wouldn't allow Regina to die before her time._

 _She reached the second floor and broke out into a jog, ignoring her straining joints and muscles. She stopped in front of Regina's bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open as if to not frighten her love who was probably already scared._

 _The room was dark and Arden could see the window was open allowing a breeze in. A bit of moonlight shone on the bed, bathing the young princess in a florescent glow. Arden's brows furrowed. She didn't understand how Regina had managed to sleep through all of that. There was so much chaos and mayhem going on downstairs. Why hadn't it frightened her or woken her?_

 _She walked to the bed and knelt beside it. Regina was laying there on her back with her head turned facing Arden. She looked so peaceful and the knight knew that she could watch Regina sleep forever. But they had to get out of there. They had their whole lives together to do this._

 _She reached out and shook Regina's shoulder. "Wake up, Regina." She whispered._

 _Regina_ _didn't move. She didn't even react. Her body was limp and... No. Arden shook her again and again. She still didn't awake. The knight reached down into her boot and pulled out a small dagger. She held the blade flat, under the girl's nose, waiting for her breath to cloud the clean blade. Nothing. She placed her head on the girl's chest and listened for a heart beat. Her own heart shattered when she realized that she didn't hear anything._

 _"Regina?" She tried. "Please, Regina."_

 _She knew what that meant. She knew but she wouldn't believe it. So many ideas were running though her head. What the hell happened? How is she supposed to live without the love of her life?_

 _Tears sprang to her eyes and suddenly her chest felt too tight. She started gasping and clutching at her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her rib cage. A broken sob escaped her as she kept her eyes on her love's lifeless body. Regina was gone. Now she had nothing. That princess was her heart, her soul, her everything and now she's alone._

 _"Regina, how could you leave me like this?" Arden whispered._

 _"It's princess Regina." A familiar voice cut in. Arden followed the sound to the chaise on the opposite side of the room. She squinted as she got a view of Cora in the moonlight as well. "I couldn't tolerate you calling my daughter by her first name and no title."_

 _Arden_ _stood up and placed a hand on her sword. "What happened?" She growled._

 _Cora shifted. "They were coming for me and my girls. I couldn't allow them to... harm them." She explained. "So I protected them one last time."_

 _Arden_ _'s mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what's she was hearing. Protect? "You murdered them." she cried out._

 _Cora sighed. "I merely put them to sleep. Regina didn't suffer. I smothered her in her sleep."_

 _Arden_ _didn't even want to ask about the other two. "I could have saved her..." She said quietly. "I could have taken her away from here."_

 _"There is no place away from here for my daughter. She is where she belongs." Cora said simply. "She died the way she lived, a princess."_

 _Arden_ _wanted to scream. She wanted to pull Cora's head off. "Murderer!" she shouted._

 _Cora shrugged. "Perhaps but I am a mother before anything." A shuddering breath escaped her and for the first time Arden saw all of her. The blood on her white sleep dress. The cuts on her wrists and throat._

 _"You're going to kill yourself as well." Arden muttered._

 _Cora nodded. "I am. I will not die by the hands of a peasant." she spat._

 _Arden_ _looked back at Regina and she felt her soul shrivel into nothing. A tiny part of her was waiting for the girl to wake up but she knew she wouldn't. She couldn't think. She couldn't... live._

 _She couldn't live in a world without Regina._

 _She walked over to the bed and placed a kiss to Regina's forehead. "I love you. I will always love you until my final breath and then for eternity. I pray that I will see you again. I pray that I will hold you again and hear your voice." She fought back another sob. "We didn't get enough time." She kissed Regina's lips then straightened up. She didn't care that Cora saw. Regina was dead. Cora was dying and soon Arden will be dead as well._

 _She looked over to find Cora lying on the chaise, lifeless. Her dead eyes were wide open as she stared up at the ceiling. Serves her right. She felt no sympathy for the fallen queen. Arden pulled Regina's blanket up to her neck and tucked her in. She then leaned down and kissed her forehead again._

 _"Farewell, my love. Until we meet again."_

 _She turned and walked over to the door. She glanced over her shoulder one last time at her love. She looked like she was only sleeping. And that brought Arden comfort that she didn't suffer too much. With a silent goodbye, she placed her hand on the necklace that Regina had given her hours ago and slipped out of the room. She could hear the shouts of the villagers and she could see the glow of their touches on the walls. Arden knew she had to get out of there before she was seen. She ran back the way she came and down the stairs._

 _She raced through the hallways and threw the back door open that led into the forest. Her feet wouldn't slow down as she raced towards the trees. She just had to get out of there. She just had to get away. From Regina's death. From the future they will never have together. She couldn't stay within those walls. She couldn't stay in this world without Regina._

 _She kept running until she reached a cliff which caused her to come to an abrupt stop. She remembered those days that she and Regina used to sit there and watch the world. There is no world for Arden anymore. There is no tomorrow. There is life no left._

 _She knew that the only way out was down._

 _She steadied herself._

 _"Regina." She whispered. She took the pendant into her hand and kissed it._

 _Then she shut her eyes and pictured her love in her mind. That smile that was brighter than the morning sky, eyes that twinkled like stars in the night sky. She needed to see it again. She allowed herself to be wrapped in the memories of her love as she leaned forward until she lost her balance and plummeted from the cliff. The air was rushing at her and felt the air being pulled from her. She didn't care. Everything was moving so quickly. She could see the rocks and the angry ocean below. This was her way out. This was her only reprieve from her misery._

 _She closed her eyes bracing for impact._

* * *

 _3:47am_

Emma checked her watch. They had been walking for over an hour and Emma's muscles were feeling it. It appears that the corridor had no dead end but instead was endless. They've been walking straight for a long time without as much as one corner to turn. It stretched on for so long that there were longer doors, just walls that stretched on forever. Emma felt her knee wobble and that's when she had enough. She stopped pulling Regina to a halt with her.

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed. "I have to stop. I'm tired."

Regina nodded and silently led Emma over to a wall. Emma leaned against it and slid down until she was seated on the floor, crossing her legs. She let her head fall back and hit the wall. Regina leaned against the wall with her arms crossed while Graham took a seat beside Emma.

"What is the deal with this place?" Graham asked. Regina glared at him and she looked offended that he would even dare speak to her. Emma smirked. She had no idea why she liked it but she thought it was cute. Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Emma snorted then cleared her throat because she wanted to know what was going on as well. "Gina, tell me about this place. Why is it like this?"

Regina sighed but kept her eyes straight ahead. "Well, my mother always knew that someone would try to come and conquer her kingdom so she installed a fail safe, if you will." She explained dryly. "My mother is a witch. Anyway, she cast a curse on the castle before my sisters were even born. The curse ensured that anyone killed around the time she died or after would be trapped here."

Emma nodded. "The uprising..."

Regina hummed. "Yes. She hadn't expected our own people to turn on us. Anyway," She waved that off. "That's why she did what she did so, that we could always be together."

"She murdered you..." Graham muttered.

Regina shot him a look but didn't say anything. She looked straight ahead into the darkness again. "My mother loves me..."

Emma didn't know if she was trying to convince them or herself. She sighed and bit down the remark on the tip of her tongue and instead agreed. "I bet she does. I'm sure she was doing what she thought was best."

"And in some cases, that's murdering ones own children." Graham grumbled. "And damning them."

Regina glared and if looks could kill... wait could they?

Emma didn't want to find out so she decided to just change the subject. "Your mom's curse..."

Regina sighed. "It cannot be broken." she explained. "I just wanted to see you. I felt like I was dying again each moment without you." She shook her head. "You are my first love and my only love."

Emma smiled and reached up and touched Regina's thigh. "You're my only love as well."

Regina looked down and smiled. She bit her lip and looked away again. Emma grinned to herself. She felt like that woman was home. With her was where she belonged.

A sudden fog surrounded them. It was accompanied by an icy chill. Regina straightened up then and she dropped her hands to her sides. The fog grew thicker and Emma could barely see, even with her flashlight.

"Emma, get up." Regina said. Emma got to her feet and she felt Regina grab her hand. "Get him. Let's go."

Emma instantly began panicking. "Regina, what is it?" Regina said nothing and began dragging Emma along, further down the hallway. They could hear the sounds of scraping and shrieks. Regina tensed. Emma did as well. "Regina?"

"Shhh..." Regina hissed. She stopped then. "Oh no."

She looked up and that's when Emma saw it. A small army of over a dozen dark creatures crawling towards them. Some were on the ceiling; some were on the floor and walls. They looked like shadows and they had no faces. Regina seemed to fear them as well. They got closer and Regina bristled and stepped in front of Emma and Graham. They began closing in like a cloud of blackness. Emma felt like she was suffocating.

Emma heard a loud roar echo throughout the hallway. She realized that it was coming from Regina and she wanted to retreat. She peeked around and could see Regina's side profile. Her face was a lot like Zelena's, only less scary because Emma knew Regina wouldn't harm her. The creatures squealed and began backing away. They turned and vanished down the hallway, taking the chill and the fog with them.

Regina sighed and hung her head. "We can't do this." she shook her head. Emma thought the transition from the monster she was moments ago to her love again was really something.

"What?" Emma asked. She had so many questions. For one, what the hell were those things?

"Mother," Regina called down the hallway. Emma's hand squeezed Regina's shoulder.

"Regina, what the hell?" she hissed. They didn't need to deal with Cora. That was the last thing they needed.

Regina shook Emma off and stepped forward. "Mother, let's talk."

Emma leaned back and frowned. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it. She knew Regina would never hurt her but she was so confused. After a moment a door suddenly appeared in the wall. It was shaped like a heart and it was a rich red. Regina nodded.

"Thank you." She stepped to the closer and turned the golden knob. She stepped in and waited for Emma. Emma kept the flashlight on Regina. She was surrounded by complete darkness. Emma swallowed thickly. Her hand was shaking.

This was a terrible idea. Cora is a terrible person. She was pretty sure that she wasn't ready to face her. Emma hesitated.

"Emma..." Graham placed a hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip as she stared into Regina's eyes. She trusted her. She knew she could.

"I will protect you from her." Regina said with a small smile. "I promise. It's safer up there and I can talk her into helping you."

Emma nodded and stepped forward. She shook Graham's hand off of her shoulder and went over to join Regina at the door. She turned to him and saw him watching her with an unsure look on his face. "I trust her." She said. "Come on."

He hesitated for a moment but then a shriek rippled through the hallway and he jumped. He ran over to them. Regina nodded then ushered them through the door. She shut it behind them. They were in a pitch black stairwell.

"It's safe in here. No one comes here but me and my sisters." Regina explained. Emma and Graham tensed. "They are not here." she sighed. "I can sense them when they're near besides, I can handle my sisters."

Emma and Graham nodded. Regina stepped around them and began leading them up the stairs. Emma and Graham followed her closely, their flashlights lighting the way.

Emma frowned. She found it ironic that she was supposed to be protecting Regina and all Regina had done so far was keep her safe the entire time. She felt slightly disappointment in herself but she never remembered Regina being a damsel in distress. She could hold her own. When she taught Regina how to use a sword, her little princess was a force to be reckoned with. She will never forget how proud she was.

Regina was always brave and fearless. This situation was no different.

Regina stopped at the top landing and reached for Emma's hand. Emma slipped her hand into Regina's. They stepped into a large sitting room. This room was alive as well. It was in the soft golden glow like Regina's bedroom. The plush furniture looked brand new and there was a roaring fire in the fire place.

Emma's blood ran ice cold when she saw the Queen sitting there in a red and black chair with a book in her hand. Regina stepped closer, pulling Emma along with her. Emma interlaced their fingers and Regina gave her hand a squeezed. Graham hung back by the stairs.

"Mother," Regina said softly. The Queen raised her finger telling her daughter to be quiet. She turned the page. Regina shut her mouth and waited. After a moment, Cora looked up at her daughter and closed the book.

"I do love that book." She said with a warm smile. "Hello, my dear. How are you this evening?"

Regina frowned. "I am not well, mother. I am worried."

Cora raised a brow. "Well that is not good. Talk to me."

Regina looked over at Emma and Cora's eyes landed on her then traveled down to their joint hands. She seemed unfazed but she did know about Regina and Arden's relationship in the end. Besides Regina is dead so, what did it matter? Emma automatically looked down out of instinct. "Hmmm..." The queen hummed to herself. "It appears that our knight has returned to us."

Regina shook her head. "No Mother, I want to give Emma and her friend a safe exit."

"That is Arden." Cora said simply. "That is your lost love and you want to let her go?"

Regina's eyes fell but she nodded. "Yes. I love her but I have to. I don't want her to die here."

"Why not?" Cora asked. "Then the two of you could live here happily for all eternity."

"Purgatory you mean." Regina said.

Cora sighed. "Regina..."

"Mommy." Regina said softly and Emma loved the surprised look on Cora's face. She also noticed the way the woman's face softened. "Please let then go."

Cora sighed. "I can't. You have been so miserable. I can't take any more of it. Here's what I can do for you, my little princess." She pointed a finger at her daughter. "I can let him go." She turned her finger to Graham. "But Arden stays."

"No." Regina whined. "Mother!"

"Regina, those are my terms or they both die." Cora said with a dismissive way of her hand.

Emma thought over Cora's offer. She wanted to stay with Regina. She loved her and she missed her without even knowing it. This woman was her heart and soul and now that she had her back, she couldn't let her go. Not again. An eternity with Regina sounded nothing sort of magnificent. She couldn't ask for anything more. She would miss Graham but he will get to live and have a good life. She couldn't let him die there. She wanted to keep her promise to him.

"Deal." Emma said.

"Emma!" Regina hissed.

"Em no." Graham said from behind them.

Emma shook her head. She turned to Regina and released her hand. She took Regina's face into her hands. "We've been apart for so long. I can't take another second of not having you. I need you. Tell me you love me."

"You know, I do." Regina breathed as she stared into her eyes.

Emma smiled softly. "So, will you have me?"

Regina sighed and Emma could see the tears building up in Regina's eyes. Her lip trembled and Emma felt her heart break. She knew that Regina didn't want her to get hurt but it would hurt her more to leave. "I just don't want you to die."

Emma shrugged. "I've done it before." She wiped Regina's tears with her thumbs. "It's okay. I want this. I want you."

Regina smiled a little. "Yes?"

Emma grinned. "Yes baby. Do you want me?"

Regina chuckled through a sob. "Yes." She flung herself into Emma's arms and Emma caught her with a chuckle and held her tight. Her past, present and future. Her everything. Regina.

"Good." She said pulling away. She looked back at Graham. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Emma..."

"Arden." She corrected. "My name is Arden. Graham, I have to say goodbye to you now." She stepped away from Regina and moved closer to her friend. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands came to her back and he squeezed her.

"I'm not leaving without you." He whispered. "We can find a way out, just us two."

Emma frowned. She knew he wouldn't let her go. She knew what she had to do. She had to save him. He wouldn't understand that Regina was her destiny and this castle was her home. Cora stood and strutted across the room. Her large red and black regal gown swept across the floor. She patted Regina's shoulder along the way. Her daughter nodded at her. Cora stopped at a door that looked like a large wardrobe. "This door will lead you to the forest." She explained. "Come along." she motioned for Graham. He hesitated.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked.

Cora shrugged. "I have no reason to lie. All I've always wanted was for my little princess to be happy. Arden makes her happy. Now she is here and they can be together. Regina will be happy so I get what I want."

Emma and Graham nodded. She did have a point. She was right. She got something out of it besides it's not like they had many options. They had no choice but to take the witch's word for it. "Fine."

There was a sudden knock at the door downstairs. "Oh mother." They heard Zelena calling.

Regina bristled and looked at Emma. Emma frowned and nodded at her. Cora sighed. "I can't leave my daughter out so make a decision."

Emma nodded. She hugged Graham again, trying to memorize his hugs and preserve all of this. "When we get to the door, I'm going to run through with you. They can't catch us once we're out there." She whispered. Graham pulled back and looked at her. They shared a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." He released her and they walked over to Cora. They stood before the door and waited. Cora smiled and opened it. There was nothing but blackness ahead but they had no choice but to take the chance.

Emma inhaled with a smile and made an 'after you' movement with her hand. Graham nodded and stepped through but as soon as she was positive that he was gone, she slammed the door behind him. She knew that he was going to be so mad with her but she had to. He wouldn't have gone without her.

She sighed and turned around to face Regina who was quietly watching her. She gave her a smile and opened her arms for her. Regina giggled and ran into her arms. Emma wrapped her arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She kissed her forehead as the woman snuggled closer to her.

"I'm home." She whispered.

"Well, not quite." Cora said holding up a finger. "There's still the matter of your... mortal body."

"You wanna kill me?" Emma had been expecting that.

Cora nodded. "Merely shed this mortal shell."

Emma sighed, "Alright. How?" She just wanted to get it over with.

Cora held up a finger then turned and headed across the room. "Honestly, I thought it was foolish of you to leap from the cliff. I expected you to end your life but I thought you would have done it in the bedroom with Regina." She shrugged. "It would have been more... well, poetic. You had to die within the castle to stay here." She stopped at a vanity and opened a drawer. She pulled out a little box. She opened it and pulled out a vial with a green liquid in it. "But apparently fate was on your side and gave you a chance to get it right." She brought the vial over to them and handed it over to Emma. Emma took it with a little suspicion.

"I didn't know about the curse." She said accepting the vial. "And what is this?"

"A poison." Cora answered. "Painless and tasteless. You drink it and go right to sleep and when you wake up you will be better."

Regina looked at Emma. "You don't have..."

Emma bit the cork and spit it out, it bounced on the floor. If this is what it takes to have Regina forever then so be it. She raised the vial. "Bottoms up!" She said then she drank it straight, like a shot. Cora was right. There was no taste. Even water has a taste but this was nothing. You would think poison would even be a bit bitter but this wasn't

"That's the spirit." Cora mumbled as she walked away, leaving the couple alone.

Emma chuckled and then she suddenly felt light head. She swayed and Regina reached out for her. "Arden..." Emma smiled at her and Regina's beautiful eyes were the last things she saw before everything went black.

* * *

 _4:54am_

Graham stumbled out of the forest onto the beach. He was tired, hungry and dehydrated. He had no idea how long he hand been in there but thankfully the sun started coming up and the sunrise provided more light. His flashlight had died and he had to use nature and his scout training to navigate the vast forest but he eventually found his way just in time. He could see Ramon's red boat for the shore. Good, he had back up to go back for Emma. She didn't know what she was doing. He tried to go back through the door once he stepped through but once turned around the door was gone. He had no choice but to go forward and find help.

He headed across the sand just as Ramon was pulling his boat onto the shore. He ran over to the man waving his arms.

The man looked at him and gave him a strange look as he looked over his battered and disheveled appearance. "Where is everyone else?" he asked and began looking around.

"Dead." Graham replied. "Well, except Emma."

Ramon looked worried and stepped closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"Emma is that knight." Graham explained. He had a hard time believing it but after seeing her with Regina, he had no choice but to believe. She was still his best friend though and he was not going to leave her behind. "Arden. The one who killed herself. She's her reincarnation. They wanted her to stay and she did so they could be together."

Ramon smiled a little. "Oh wow. Good for them. Love overcame." He said. "Maybe Regina will cheer up a little."

"No." Graham screamed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this guy completely nuts? "We have to go save her."

Ramon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well... I don't..."

"Come on!" Graham said cutting him off.

"We can go back but..." Ramon began.

"Great." Graham said not allowing him to finish and began heading for the forest. He had to try. She saved him and he planned to do the same.

* * *

 _6:37am_

Emma awoke to sun shining in her face. She groaned. She felt a kiss pressed to her cheek and she finally noticed the body pressed against hers. She could smell roses and apples. She chuckled and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer to her side.

"Hey." She sighed as her eyes opened to find Regina's face hovering inches above hers. Regina smiled wide.

"Hello." Regina said brightly.

Emma ran her hand down Regina's back and then up again. She looked around and took in her surroundings. They were back in Regina's bedroom. Their safe place. The room was back to life. The spread they were laying on was soft and felt new. Their little world just felt lighter. Emma melted into the pillows. She felt an overwhelming calmness and euphoria. She was at peace.

"Am I...?" Emma couldn't even finish the question. How could she?

Regina nodded. "Yes, it's done."

Emma smiled. She didn't expect to feel so relieved to hear that she was dead but she did. She gave Regina a squeeze. "Good because-"

Regina's lips on hers cut her off. Emma chuckled into the kiss. She understood that Regina didn't want to talk about death and she wouldn't make her. This is about their future anyway. Regina pulled away. She held up her hand, there was something in her palm. "This is yours." Emma leaned up a little to see what it was and her eyes widened. The swan necklace. She thought she lost it in the ocean. "It returned to me just like you did." Regina whispered.

Emma grinned and lifted her head so that Regina could put the chain over her head. Regina slid it over and fixed Emma's hair. Emma reached down and ran her thumb over the little engraved swan. "Everything is as it should be now." She said. Regina smiled.

"Yes, our forever starts now." Regina whispered.

Emma grinned. That thought made butterflies fill her stomach. She had no idea that the dead could feel so much. She was finally getting to see how the other half lived or... didn't.

"And I-" She was cut off by the way Regina froze and her body tensed against hers. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly worried. It wasn't the other spirits. They couldn't hurt them. It had to be something else.

"Someone's here." Regina muttered and pulled away from her to sit up. She turned towards the window. The sun casting her in an angelic glow.

Emma furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"They're outside." Regina said quietly.

Emma nodded and rolled out of bed. She walked over to the window and peeked out through the thick curtains. There was Graham in the courtyard. He and Ramon were talking. Her stomach dropped. She knew he would try to come back but she prayed that she would be wrong. She willed him to look up at her and when he finally did. He cupped a hand over his brow and his mouth fell open. She smiled at him to let him know she was okay. In fact she was never better. She gave him a nod and faded from sight. That ought to get the point across. Living cannot fade away. He would understand her fate that way. After a moment Regina nodded and sighed.

"They're gone." She said. Se patted the bed beside her. "Come back to bed."

Emma didn't have to be told twice. She hopped into bed and Regina was on her in an instant, showering her with kisses which she enjoyed very much.

Emma had many questions. So many questions but they could all wait. She and Regina had to make up for lost time. She allowed herself to melt into the kisses. She was completely wrapped up in Regina until another thought hit her and she couldn't shake it. "Regina where are my friends?"

"What?" Regina asked between the kisses she was placing on Emma's throat.

"My friends." Emma said, she was struggling to focus but Regina's lips felt so good. "The ones that died here."

"Oh. The Dungeons." Regina answered between kisses. Her hand rested on Emma's stomach and grabbed a handful of Emma's leather vest.

Emma froze. "What?" She squeaked. Regina sighed in annoyance and pulled away. She gave Emma a look.

"My mother puts them in the dungeons." Regina said with an eye roll as if this conversation was annoying her.

Emma sat up and Regina huffed then. "We have to free them." She said leaving no room for discussion.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Mother wouldn't be too happy about that." she warned.

Emma shrugged. "Will she be angry?"

Regina grinned. "Yes. Quite." she replied. Emma grinned back. She remembered how Regina loved to push her mother's buttons just for fun. Emma wagged her brows and Regina giggled. "Let's go!" Regina hopped out of bed and ran for the door. Emma rolled out of bed.

She looked back at the window where she could see Graham and Ramon retreating back into the forest. Graham looked tired and defeated but he was still alive. He'll recover and be stronger than ever and now he had a hell of a story to tell.

Goodbye Graham and goodbye Emma.

"Arden, are you coming?" Regina called to her.

Arden grinned and ran towards the door.

"Hello destiny and hello Arden." She whispered to herself before she sipped through the door to catch up to the woman she loved. For the first time ever, she felt truly alive.

The End

* * *

 **And that does it for the Arden/Regina love story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I truly enjoyed writing this and it makes me so happy to read that you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I might do more fics like this in the future and I will love to do a prologue if anyone is still interested.**

 **Thank you again! :)**


End file.
